


The Omen au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Omens & Portents, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Marvel did an alternative universe where Kurt was Michael and of fucking course, he was in an incestuous relationship with Rogue, so, here is me GIVING THE BIGGEST MIDDLE FINGER TO THEM and making my own au.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Some world-building, I guess. Brotherhood is not like the animated version of EVO as they have a better relationship with the humans than the X-men, while they aren´t heroes, per se, they don´t have the mentality "let´s kill all the humans" and Mystique as the leader of this group can manipulate their image to fit their agenda so yeah no Sentinel here, also, this whole idea is a big finger to marvel that make Michael Darkholme be another Kurt in incest (so, big finger to Marvel as I rewrite the whole thing)

"And that´s wrapped the interview with Magneto, the mutant is still living in his asteroid and refuses to come down to Earth to face justice as he believes Charles Xavier´s death was a sacrifice in partiality of mutantkind" the news anchor reporter the fact but if she would add anything to this important new it will remain to be seen as Terry Pryde turns off the TV.

* * *

"Mom?" Kitty asked phasing through the wall. The two women are in a hotel as Cameron Pryde and his relatives are having a hard time dealing with this revelation. "Am I a mistake?"

Terry is taken back by this and didn´t think twice before hugging her daughter and saying. "No, of course not, if your father does not understand how amazing you´re than is his loss" and she looks at Kitty´s face, already entering in teenagehood and have to deal with such problem. "Kitty being a mutant is not a problem, being ignorant it is. Never forget that, promise?"

Kitty dry her tears and nods. "I promise"

________________________________________________________________________  
Raven Darkholme is a woman that interpret many roles and this one is a piece of cake for Mystique. Terry Pryde is visible worried and again, is not an uncommon scene for Raven, but, is rare to see parents showing so much concern for mutant kids.

"She can phase through anything and I don´t think I can protect her, a mother who can´t protect her kids is...the worst feeling" Terry confessed and now looks aghast as she realizes something. "you have kids on your own too..."

And this caught Raven out of the guard. How did she notice it? Raven is really a private person to the point the simpleton would call her paranoid.

"Yes, I´m a mother, how did you notice?"

"Your eyes may by golden but still held the same feeling any mother has for their children"

And Raven can say she does not hate Terry Pryde.  
________________________________________________________________________

Unlike the X-men, they don´t accept kids right away, except for emergencies cases, so they have a legal procediment, and is salt that Raven loved to spread on Charles, metaphorically speaking, since the Brotherhood does everything in a legal way the media often show them in a positive or neutral light.

Wanda Maximoff is an Avenger now, but, she did start off as a member of the Brotherhood and has no problem in helping when Mystique asks for(that and Mystique did give a big spoiler for Scarlet Witch)

"You can do magic" Wanda realizes as Kitty manages to touch on the magical book, only those who have magic core can do it. And this seems to lighten the mood as now Kitty is asking too many questions. "Hey, calm down, one question at a time"

"Sorry, how can I do magic?" Kitty asked and she recalls all the Harry Potter´s fanfiction she ever read and the alternative that she get a blood fusion of a wizard is highly unlike.

"Magic is a gift that does have a pattern" Wanda explains recalling Agatha´s word, in reality, Wanda herself never really try to understand magic. It exists and that´s enough.

"Ok, do you read Harry Potter´s fanfiction?"

"Uhm, yes, but I must say...Harry Potter is not my favourite character in the series"

"Will you teach me magic?"

"Of course, if my agenda lets me, but, hey, there´s other magic users there too. Rogue, Raven´s daughter is one of them, but, between us" and Wanda looks a bit smug "I teach her most of her spells, they even ask me to do a seal in the attic to put their old belongings"  
___________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Kitty is ready and the trials and tribulations are in the past as Kitty feels confident in her future. Terry is talking with Raven Darkholme as the women are setting the agreement.

Kitty is next to her mother, but, is looking at the house where she will be staying for the semester. Is pretty British and envokes a Howgrats like impression, but, as she looks to the last window she sees the white curtains and ...

Is there someone there?

She narrows her eyes trying to see better. The figure is opening the curtains just a crack and all Kitty can see is darkness. Her mother´s hand is now placed on her shoulder as she´s looking at Kitty.

"You´ll be in safe hands, Kitten, remember what we talk about"

"The greatest sin a person can commit is being ignorant. I promise I won´t be"

And Terry hugs her daughter and want Kitty to call her every day or else she´ll come to visit her every day to embarrasses. "MOM! I promise to call, I´ll be fine, trust me"

_______________________________________________________________________

Rogue is an adult now, well, 19 years old does seem like an adult to 15 years old and the gothic woman is leading Kitty to her new room and giving the details of the school.

"Oh that sounds really cool, but, what about the attic?" Kitty asked as Rogue halts her movements for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked back not seeing the point of her question.

"Oh, I think I saw someone in the attic"

"THERE NO ONE IN THE ATTIC" Rogue lost her cool and mentally slaps herself as now Kitty is taken a few steps back, not a good start. "I mean, what´s there is personal, you know? Things me and my moms don´t want no one to see"

"Oh, I understand" Kitty does not get and Rogue feels this may be a problem later. She hopes for once she´s wrong.

__________________________________________________________________________

Irene is carrying a trail of food and no one asked why she´s going to the attic, well, no one is minding as the boys are busy being loud and hormonal and the ladies are doing something fun.

She uses a key to open the attic´s door and even a blind woman can navigate through this space. She puts the trail on the desk and calls for the only person in the attic.

"Michael, come out, is me, your favourite mother" Irene jokes and out of the shadows, Michael Darkholme steps in. Irene light the room up and gesture to Michael to eat something. "Is your favourite"

"Trying to bride me with food? You really know me" Michael said taking a bite on his sandwiches and them asking 

Irene. " When will I get out of here?" his tone is sullen and Irene can´t fault him for that.

"Oh, Michael is not a question of when but who, remember that, plus, you know your other mother, she loves you too much"

"Yeah, of course I know she loves, why put me in the attic if she didn´t love me?" and Michael gazes upon Irene´s sunglass "And I can ask about this ''who'' and get an answer?"

"Oh that is something I can´t tell, but, rest assured Michael, there´s a who"

Micheal is silent as his mind is plotting. If there´s a who then Michael needs to be ready. If he´s a Disney´s princess and this who is the prince...which Disney princess should he be?


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: I should be studying and I´ll but I want to make this piece first. I hope is mercifully short and straight to the point.

If Kitty got any illusion that everything would be completely different in Brotherhood, well, reality and fantasy don´t walk hand in hand as in the end, teenagers with powers are still teenagers. And once again, smart girls like Kitty are called as ...

"NERD!" a little group of typical mean girls giggles as they truly believe that call someone nerd will prompt them to tears. Sadly, the bullies are not updated with reality as Nerd does not have the same impact as it did in the past.

"Nice work, NERD" they continue after Kitty got the question right, but, when Kitty did get the next question wrong they continue to their mockery using the word ''Nerd" over and over.

Don´t be ignorant, Kitten.

And Kitty Pryde has Pryde in her name for a good reason, so, she turns to the girl behind her(one of the girls who was abusing the word NERD) who is named Marrow and smirks at her. "Yep, I´m nerd, Jewish and mutant and I´m here and you going to see me a lot, so, could stop? You´ll end up losing your voice by stating the obvious" her tone is deadpan now as she keeps the smile.

Marrow blinks and is amused as her fingers are playing with Kitty´s lock. "The Nerd has guts to talk with me? Who would think?!"

"And this nerd can phase anything and anywhere, remember that" she warns the other girl as the locks of Marrow´s hand are being phased as if they are air.

"Kitten got claws, I like it"

______________________________________________________________________________

The next class should be the same, except, it got worse, Marrow seems to be taken an odd liking with Kitty to the point she presents her with a dead rat, but, while this she can deal with it...but Lance Alvers is not one thing she was not ready.

It seems Lance firmly believes that if you bully a girl hard enough she´ll eventually like you back and Kitty is here to challenge that as she´s not a punchbag for anyone.

"Fuck of, Lance" Kitty is not one to swear and it shows in her face. Kitty´s temper got the best of her and this got more attention either from Lancer and his friends who are now after Kitty.

And the girl manages to hide without having a plan in her mind.

Don´t be ignorant, Kitten.

Sure, sure, next time I´ll just punch his face and be done with.

___________________________________________________________________________

Rogue did give her a tour in the school, of course, she did, but, in the end, it matters nothing since Kitty ended up getting lost and has no idea where she is.

"The attic?" Kitty mutters to herself and realizes how desert this area actually is. "Should I go?" Kitty never really liked attics or basements and seeing how desert it was she can´t help by thinking how similar this is to a horror movie.

She´s making her mind about the attic when she listens to sounds of boots, heavy boots, and the instinct fight or flight kick in and she phases through the wall.

"Anne Marie, do you have the key?"

"Sure thing" and Rogue´s voice is pretty loud as she´s handing a plastic bag to her mother to get the key. As they climb to the attic, Kitty is unnoticed by the two women who have plastic bags with colourful and bright gift paper.

"What?" she mutters to herself and could hear before the door be completely closed the two speaking with someone.  
________________________________________________________________________

Raven and Rogue arrive at the attic with the gifts in hand and aren´t surprised to see the attic in such immaculate state. "You did another spring cleaning? It looks really good" Raven speaks first noticing the few changes Michael did with the mobile. The couch that used to be near the window is now on the other side.

"We brought you gifts" Rogue replies happily handing him the gift, the one with an orange gift paper caught his golden eyes. And Michael opens to see a small radio portable.

Of course, Raven said that the attic is soundproof and he can listen to whatever song he wishes.

"Even Hanna Montana?" Michael asked with glee in his eyes.

"Michael, Hanna Montana is out, now the new thing is MCcfly" Rogue states proudly to her little brother.

"Oh, I wouldn´t know...Hanna Montana is all I can see here, my TV is, well, you know, is not working well since our last conversation" Michael replied looking at the TV and the only channel that is passing well is the reruns one and Hanna Montana is the one being aired now.

Rogue gulps and looks down suddenly the smile on her face dies and Raven interferes. "Michael, all we do is to protect you, yes, Rogue was out of line that day and we´ll fix your TV, but, Micheal you can´t leave the attic, is for your protection"

"I know" his saccharine tone is enough to make Rogue gaze upon his golden eyes. "Everything my sister and mother do for me is to protect me and I´m grateful...I´m just saying that to me, right now, Hanna Montana is the best thing...is the only thing"

__________________________________________________________________________

Kitty watches from her hide spot Rogue and Mystique leaving with no plastic bag in their hands and Rogue uses the key to lock the attic, they sure stay too long to just put plastic bags in the attic(and those plastics contain presents if the gift paper can be any indication)

Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

So, considering this, Kitty went to the attic, after all, what´s life without some adventure? Maybe, there´s nothing in the attic aside from gifts.

______________________________________________________________________

She has no key and the attic´s door is odd, to say the least. Rogue used a key but there´s no keyhole or a proper door here, she puts her hand for a moment can feel the numbness for a moment until it is completely phased through the wooden.

Once she phases herself, Kitty is in one of the cleanest and nicest room she could ever imagine. 

"Hi" someone greets her from above, not god, as she looks above and see an azzure man with golden eyes and a smile on his face. She would have screamed in horror a few weeks ago, but, now she´s too used by now (example, Marrow has no problem in showing her mutation and Kitty can fault her for many things but that) "who are you?"

"A curious cat" she jokes and introduces herself and she´s aware she´s an intruder in his room. "My name is Kitty Pryde, and you?"

"Oh, my name is Michael Darkholme and this is my room, pretty cool, isn´t it?" Michael states amused. "Are you one of the new kids?"

"The one and only, and you? I didn´t see you in the class...OH SHIT, I missed the rest of my classes" now she realizes that her curiosity can be a flaw.

Michael chuckles amused. "I love here, and no, right now, I´m not a student and you won´t see me in the classes" his tone is a bit sad and Kitty stop thinking about her own grades to look at Michael, he seems very healthy so why isn´t down there with the others?

"Why? If I may ask...I´m a stranger and all that, but, you seem a cool and blue kid, so why not be there and suffer with me all Lance´s nonsense?" Kitty asked and this makes Michael smiles a little.

"Who is Lance? And I´m here for my own safety" his tone concludes any question she may do now. The TV is on and after Hanna Montana´s episode, the announcement promises Buffy, the vampire slayer.

"Do you want to watch TV with me?" Michael asked amused noticing her reaction. "You seem to know this Buffy series more than me"

"Well, ok, one episode, if that won´t bother you"

"Nope, and I´ll ask you tons of questions about the show"

As they begin to watch the episode Michael is thinking how he´s Rapunzel, Kitty is Flynn Ryder and they will get out of this tower together.


	3. part 3

N/A: merciful short as I want to expand the world-building here. Since Magneto is out, Raven is not evil for lols, what this means to the X-men?

Prof X´s worries are proven to be a fruit of paranoia lately as people look in distrust for the X-men, but, not to the brotherhood as being held as a hero and he must do something about, but, using his powers against Raven would be too obvious, no, he needs time to find a weakness, and as Jean and Scott enter in the Cerebro room the man knows there are other urgent plans to deal.

"Scott, what´s the final verdict?" Prof X asked already knowing the answer. Is another test of his.

"The X-men are getting positive feedback, thanks to Elise as our RP, but, the Brotherhood is still considered the favourite," Scott said suppressing all his nervous thoughts as much Jean thought him how.

"And where is Mystique?" Prof X still not facing his students. No replies and again, Prof X should know this. With a loud sigh, he explains. "Jean, what do you know about demonic magic?"

Jean is startled with this question as Jean is the one always making her point clear about the real powers of the Scarlet Witch and the existence of magic. "Is a scam, of course, made to delude people into thinking all their problems can be solved if a kind demon so happens to pass by"

Prof X offers a smile and now turns to his students. "Jean, what if I told you...is not a scam"

________________________________________________________________________

Dr Stranger is examing the multi-verse and its thin and endless layer, when, Courtney Ross appears in his study room, as always she does make any mean head turns with her presence and her knowing smile is proof enough that she knows of her effect.

"Dr Strange, you summon me and here I´m, now, I know I´m not your type...you prefer students x teacher relationships, but, if ask me to be here and I truly hope this is something important" Courtney crosses her arms and Dr Strange composed himself.

"I´m not here to talk about my love life, but, I have a question, can Mephisto sire a child with a human?" Dr stranger asked and Courtney is bemused.

"No, he made all his kids with clay, of course, he can fuck...Mephisto can and will fuck unless someone chops his dick off" Courtney explains already doubting Dr Strange´s intelligence when Dr Strange reveals a scroll and hand to Courtney to read.

It takes her 5 minutes to read the scroll and 5 minutes to change her mood. "So, are we dealing with the anti-christ now?"

"You work to Zaorva, the one that creates the multiple timelines, is there one with the antichrist?"

"Yes and no, there´s one where Mephisto creates Damien, who is a narcisistic...hero, not villain, however, what this scroll is talking...if we can trust 100% on it...is saying someone far more powerful than Damien will rise and that is completely new." And now she adds "Dr Strange, this kid can be more powerful than Black Heart and that´s worrisome, very worrisome"

"Now...you get my point"

________________________________________________________________________

Irene is giving books for young Michael to read and can´t help to coo at him, the blue furry son may not be biologically hers, but, Irene loves as she was the one to have birth the boy. "Michael, my sweet Mike, I saw your future, well, one of the versions of your future and you can be a force to be reckoned, wanna know how?"

"How, mom Irene?" he asked with that saccharine tone that Irene thought him well.

"By know who to manipulate"


	4. part 4

N/A: merciful short if we are lucky.

"And that´s all for today" the professor announced and this is more than enough to bring life to the students who were almost sleeping in their desk and now are high pitches voices are sing summer hits of the radio and planning for the weekend. Everyone is excited, everyone but Kitty as she looks at the ceiling.

"Kitten" Marrow calls with her with a wild smile on her face. "What´s the long face? We´re free" and Marrow puts her arms around Kitty who stops gazing at the ceiling and nods at Marrow, who in turn is not buying.

"Ok, Kitten, why are you looking at the ceiling? Are you part cat and can see ghosts?" Marrow asked bluntly and then her eyes shine"You can see ghosts? We have ghosts?"

"No, no ghosts here" Kitty affirms strongly as she secretly fears the supernatural, which in contrast with her new events in her life is pretty ironic "I was just ...thinking about stuff"

"Boring" and Marrow leads Kitty away.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dr Strange is meditating alone in his space(is it a castle? is it a cave? Is hard to point out and Dr Strange does not care for such details right now) until Courtney Ross is back. Once again, she´s dressed to impress or depress depending on her mood.

"Dr Strange, me and Roma search from all the multiverse and ...there´s nothing more powerful than the anti-christ...well, there are the Outer Gods, but, is not the best scenario for us...Scarlet Witch´s power could fight him...but he would win...he win before" and Courtney looks startled with her own words.

"I see...can you tell me who the antichrist is?"

"No...he...oh god, he saw me and block me, this is a game for him and we may not win"

"We can and will"

_________________________________________________________________________

"Mother?" Rogue asked as Raven calls off and tosses the cellular away angrily and her face is morphing to illustrate this fact. "Wanda can´t return?"

Raven pinch her noses and tries to calm herself. "Now that she´s an Avenger...she thinks she´s better than us"

"I know magic. I can redo the seals" Rogue suggests hopefully but her mother´s mind is miles and miles away.

"I´ll leave this to you, but, Wanda will have to answer to me ..." Raven replies not in a good mood. She slams the door and leaves as Rogue takes her magic book and is head to the attic. Everything is to protect her little brother.

________________________________________________________________________

Raven is in her secret room doing what she does best. With headphones on her ears, she begins to listen, thanks to her machine, the conversation of those who use the telephone.

"I´m totally fine, mom" Is Marrow´s voice "yes, yes, I know...I made a new friend here, her name is Kitty, no, she is not an actual kitten I´m as heartbroken as you are. Anyway, she seems alright and does not mind my mutation...but she keeps staring at the ceiling as she is a cat" and laughs amused "yeah, I know...she was literally looking at the ceiling with such expression just like Muffin"

And Raven puts her headphones down and feels her heartbeat faster and she puts the headphone back but Marrow is on a tangent about why boys are gross and girls are prettier and her mother, bless her heart, has the patience (and care) to listen to her rumbles.

"Looking at the ceiling..." Raven knows she´ll need to have a chat with Marrow and Kitty as soon as possible.

________________________________________________________________________

"And that was my day so far" Kitty replies tenderly as she lay down with Michael who is listening the stories fascinated and Kitty wonder if those stories are really fascinated or is because he´s stuck in the attic.

"Mike, can I ask something?" Kitty asked noticing his tail moving as the boy is looking at the ceiling of his attic to the new painting he did. It was a setting that nor he or Kitty ever saw before.

"Sure, but, if is more about Buffy´s lore ...then I really don´t get it" Michael answers and Kitty laughs despise herself.

"No, I was thinking...why you stay in the attic? You´re healthy and I even double-check in every medical site I can find" there are curiosity and desperation in her voice "and you seem fine so...why stay in the attic?"

And Michael gives a sad smile. He was predicting this. "My mother wants to protect me...you heard about the lynching of Saint Jones´s city?" and Kitty shakes her head as he knew she would. The sad smile continues. "A mutant with a visible mutation was born in that city and people ..." Michael stops talking for a moment. He knows she´s hook in the story. "You can imagine what happened next"

Kitty is horrifying. And processing this information. She holds his hand and speaks again. "There are bad people out there, I know that, but...being locked in the attic is not living...Mike, you don´t need to be stuck here if you don´t want to"

And that he predicted as well. Kitty is a real prince charming. "But...I don´t want to be there alone" she still holds his hand and promises with a kind smile. "elf, you won´t be...if you want, I can be there with you all the way"

And now Michael Darkholme smiles. Is all about manipulating the right person just like mom Irene said. 


	5. Part 5

N/A: A small intermission to show Mephisto doing something.

Mephisto is a Demon Lord by title, but, lately, the Demon feels as if his power is in peril and needs to take serious measures to secure his place in the Hells(plural, but, everyone knows, with great sadness and envy, that Limbo is the official New Hell ruled by Belasco) and it will be soon when Belasco will eliminate the others Demons Lords in his master´s order or...for fun.

Mephisto is planning. Plotting and scheming and has an idea, one that´s so vile and horrible he never used before...until now. "Bring me, Enchantress, I have a request for her" Mephisto orders to his minions who look deformed goats in the most cartoonish way.

A small reward Zaorva gave to him for his good service in helping...a lady get birth safely, somehow, Mephisto believes this reward was a mockery on the other hand...he won´t complain with his boss.

The cartoonish deformed goats did what was asked. Do they really obey him or is just a trick from Zaorva? Again, better not question too much nor complain.

Amora arrives naked as usual and is not frightened in the least by Mephisto. "Does the devil wants me for the night?" Enchantress inquires amused as Mephisto shakes his head bemused and she finally summons some clothes.

"Once you saved Thor´s life by owning me a favour...I´m here to collect" Mephisto utters the magic words as now Amora is completely serious. "Remember that last resort plan? I´ll need it"

Amora does not slander said idea. Only replies. "You´ll need a woman who can handle such birth...a regular woman, even a regular mutant...won´t survive"

"I´m aware...who can carry my spawn?"

"I know someone. A woman named Raven Darkholme. She has her own plans and a grudge against Azazel, you have a sweet tongue sure you can persuade her to spend the night" she now has a flirty tone. "However, once the child is born...not even you can interfere"

"And..what if there´s another who can sire me a child?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely...there´s one last candidate, in case of plan A does not work"

______________________________________________________________________

Dr Strange is at the present moment working with Courtney Ross, Prof X, Mr Fantastic, Victor Doom (funny story, no one asked for his input, but Domm invites himself anyway) and now...Thor is here.

"So...the Antichrist is born already, do we know his name?" Prof X asked already dreading the answer. Courtney shakes her head slowly and this makes the point across to everyone.

Doom contributes to the conversation. "It means the Antichrist has the advantage...what do you suggest ?" Doom is looking at Mr Fantastic and does not let him speak. "I suggest we attract his attention. The antichrist has a lot of demonic energy in his presence we can detect if we use the right seal" and looks smug as people are taking his idea seriously.

Courtney intervenes. "Those seals will cause big havoc to each place we put them" and narrow her eyes "and we don´t trust a man named Doom to put a basically put scans seals in every part of the globe" Courtney concludes and Prof X agrees (even though he has Cerebro)

"Then who can put the seals?" 

"I can do it" Thor manifest for the first time. "my brother Loki knows magic, but, what he does not know is that I know some as well and Amora taught me too"

No one can distrust Thor. So, Thor and not Doom will put the scans seals.

"Once putting the seals...what we´ll do?"

"Test the boy to see if there´s an iota of good in his soul...if he can really be saved, otherwise" Dr Strange is pragmatic to a tee and Thor is not sure if this is a good thing or not.

_____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Michael Darkholme is waiting. Always waiting. Sometimes...there´s a part of him who whisper to him to stop waiting and do what he wants now, but, no, Michael sticks with the devil he knows and continues to wait.

"Son...look at me, please" Raven pleads and Michael nows that is all about manipulating the right person. 

"You didn´t come to see me for the past days"

"Mom is working to make sure nothing bad happens to you, Mommy loves you" there´s a tone of unhinged here and Michael can feel it. 

"Is ok mommy" Michael said hugging her now. "I forgive you"

Manipulation is all about saying the right words for the right person at the right moment.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"So...Raven put you in detention just for that?" Marrow asked somewhat bored with Kitty´s story. "Lame, really lame"

Kitty rolls her eyes. "Yeah, really lame...why we can´t leave the detention again?"

Marrow now rolls her eyes at Kitty. "Scarlet Witch is the one dealing with detention...she cast a spell ...even if she´s not here if we leave she´ll know and the blue lady will get crankier"

Kitty bites her lips and asked. "Marrow, if I could take us out of here...could you help me to get my cellphone back?"

Marrow arch one eyebrow at her for a moment and then shurgs. "If you can take us out of here without alerting the famous Scarlet Witch ...sure, I´ll help get your pink cellphone back"

5 minutes later, Marrow is asking Kitty who they managed to past through Scarlet Witch´s seals. And Kitty, feeling a pun coming at her way, is faster for once. "This kitten got claws"

And Marrow fulfils her end of the deal by getting Kitty´s cellphone back. A bit of blackmail to Rogue works wonder ("Does your mother knows about a certain cajun?" "...what do you want Marrow?" "My pink cellphone, please. A pretty girl like me can´t be without a cellphone" "fine, but you better be quiet about the cajun" "who?")


	6. Part 6

N/A: Ok here we go. Hope is mercifully short.

Ever since that incident Marrow keeps her word but keep help by stare at Kitty for longer, in fact, her long stares are becoming gossip material as many suspects she has a crush on Kitty and Lance Alvers is not pleased by this rumour. And soon enough, Marrow and Lance begin fighting over Kitty and not for Kitty at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kitty is still gazing at the ceiling as if she gets a second mutation of ray-x, but, so far her mind is locked on Michael Darkholme who is still on the attic.

"Miss Pryde!" the teacher speaks firmly snapping Kitty to reality. The teacher is gazing at Kitty in disapproving and she can hear others chuckle at the situation. "Principal Darkholme is calling for you"

And Kitty rose from her chair pale as a ghost making others laughing at her reaction. Once, she used to look up to Raven, now...she´s afraid of the human.

___________________________________________________________________________

Rogue and Wanda are catching up in a friendly fashion when Raven was in the room, but, as soon the azzure woman leaves the room the two young women are ready to drop the facade and Wanda is ready to be straightforward.

"Rogue..." Wanda begins with a serious tone. "your mother is not well"

"Shut up, she´s just doing what she can to protect us," Rogue said bemused and is happy that Wanda didn´t catch the word us or is an inquiry about it.

"She was messing on my cellphone" Wanda states as if explaining as to why the sky is blue "she is monitoring all the students, what sane person does that?"

"Again, she just wants to protect us...you can´t ignore when Magneto, your father, leave you and your brother to death...My mom found you two" Rogue explains defending her mother bravely.

Wanda is not angry as Rogue expected. "Yes, she saved us...but what kind of saviour throw this fact over people´s face every day?" and concludes "Rogue...what´s in the attic?"

"Nothing...that concerns you"

___________________________________________________________________________

"Why are you looking at the ceiling so much, Miss Pryde?" Raven asked once a minute of silence is gone.

"Oh...I was distracted lately" she lies badly and Raven noticed.

"Why?"

"Too much homework" 

"Well, maybe we should cut the homework, in fact, we ready to close school for vacation, how about we go first? I´m sure your mother would like to see you sooner"

Kitty thought on Michael and looks at the ceiling again and looks at Raven...again.

"What´s in the attic?"

"It does not matter to you, Miss Pryde, now...pack your package...you´ll be leaving as soon as possible"

______________________________________________________________________

Michael is waiting for Kitty looking at the full moon and Kitty arrives in the attic with her luggage ready. "Michael...do you want to leave the attic?" she asked with a tone of desperation in her tone.

Michael nods but asks if she´s alright. Kitty shakes her head. "Your mother ...knows, Michael, come with me...she knows, she knows" she´s trying to calm herself and Michael catch her hands kindly and looks into her eyes.

"Can you really take me out of this attic?"

She intertwined her fingers with his and takes a deep breath as Michael can´t help his own feel his heart beating loudly. Freedom and Kitty. They phase the seal and are out of the attic and out of the school.

__________________________________________________________________________

Thor is speaking with Hela against his free will and speaks about the plan of Dr Strange. "So...that´s their plan? Whatever, who´s the antichrist Mephisto is betting?"

"I don´t know ...yet"

"I see, keep me update...our daughter will be the one to rule, not Mephisto's make sure of that, Thor, dear brother"

Thor is irked with himself but nods "for how long will I be your prisoner?"

"Until you have lived your usefulness, dear brother"


	7. Part 7

N/A: Mike´s powers will be explored here, but, also, Hela and Thor´s daughter will do a cameo, to be clear, she is innocent from all this madness and Thor is trying to save her. There are so many scary stories with creepy hotels and hey...why not?

Veella is the name Hela pick for her and is quite fitting as it means "the one who has no work to do" but her life is far from idyllic. Having her father´s blonde hair, but, her mother´s dark eyes. Veella is a teenager stuck in hell, literary as her mother is using anything and everyone to further her power.

Veella and her father are no different. Thor the God of thunder is here against his will, bidding by her spell to do her bidding and Veella can only hide and survive to another day, but, why she should care? She´s just a pawn in her mother´s chess game with Mephisto.

"Veella?" Thor spot the frail teenager hiding in the corpse of once a great demon, hell is hell and no one here cares if you´re the daughter of the ruler or not. "Come on, little one, you can leave...your mother is not here for now"

And the skinny, frail and young teen leaves her hideout to see her father who looks so tired(did he fight with demons or with mother again?) and she refrain to speak the many questions is on her mind.

"Did you eat?" Thor asked somewhat kindly offering some fruits (not from here. Never here) to the young girl.

"Do...you hate me?"

"I´d not hate you, Veella, I can´t hate you. You´re as much victim of this as I´m..."

"Can your Avengers friends help you?"

"Yes, but...what Hela can do to you stops me from calling them right now"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kitty didn´t stop much on a plan, per se, Raven scared her so much that kick her fleet or fight reaction and her kneen reaction is to fleet, which is really rare, as even Michael can testify (he knows her for a few weeks) Kitty is a more confrontational person.

"Where are we going, Kitty?" Michael asking shaping into one of the characters of Hanna Montana.

"I don´t know...somewhere, someplace where your mother can´t find us" Kitty started taking the bus to anywhere. As the girl tries to think of a plan, Michael offers a suggestion.

"Mother can´t read minds, Katzchen, why we don´t stay in a hotel and think better tomorrow?"

"Why am I a pile of nerves and you´re so calm?"

"I don´t know" he replies and is a sincere answer "I never thought I would leave that place...maybe, to me, this is still a dream...and tomorrow I´ll be back to the attic"

Kitty pinches his arms and Michael let a pained moan from his lips roll. "See? That´s real"

"You know, in Dreamlands...you can feel pain too"

"Do you want another pinch, Michael?"

"No, madame"  
_________________________________________________________________________

The hotel Flore is not exactly 5 stars hotel, but, they have a room available, the price is good for the night and the receptionist is not making too many questions in regards two teenagers alone at this time.

While Kitty is talking to the receptionist about the dinner(just now her appetite and Michael´s return) Michael, still under a disguise, can feel eyes on them. Eyes on the wall.

"Michael, do you want to eat now?" Kitty asked and is a silly question to do in her opinion.

"We can´t think on empty stomach" Michael replies cheerful and Kitty gives the menu(she wonders how she got money...and Michael can´t answer that, for the moment, is better for her to believe it was lucky money on her wallet)

The eyes followed Michael and Kitty closely and Michael is great in manipulating people and anything else...if he puts the mind into.

____________________________________________________________________________

The hotel Flore has a curse, so to speak, a ghost roams freely the hotel in search of a new victim and has a preference for children, how the hotel cover the missing cases that certainly should link them to the crime and the ghost? They are great liars and can manipulate anyone. They convinced the last family that was here that their son leaves earlier to hang out with other kids and...never again show up.

The ghost is sure that killing those two kids will be easy. Well, killing the girl was no challenge, but, it also proves to be a great mistake and one that cost his life.

Michael is carrying her lifeless form as his eyes are crimson and his azzure form is revealed.

"A demon?" the ghost replies now feeling afraid. Maybe, in his last moments, he truly thought he could make a deal with the blue demon, but, killing Kitty was a mistake that cost his life.

"She´s mine...you killed her" Michael replies now feeling a fit of seething anger making his blood boil. "I´m not free to see her die...she can´t die...and this hotel can´t exist anymore"

Michael offers a cruel smile as the ghost and the hotel realize too late what happened.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kitty wakes up and looks at her surrounders for a moment and then to Michael who is in his blue form again. "where are we?"

"Oh...funny story...I noticed one of my mother´s workers in the hotel..."

"But...how..."

"I teleport us...sorry, I was too excited to think straight, yes, I can teleport and not for far places...yes, the seal did block most of my powers"

"Oh god, that is insane...what we do now?"

"I have an idea...what do you think of the X-men?"

_________________________________________________________________________

Prof X heard stories about the Hotel Flore and never gave much attention as this is a work for the police, however, when Moira arrives telling the Hotel was evaporated from existence with everyone inside and how this makes the seals ring loudly, now, Prof X is giving his attention.

"So...the Anti-Christ is free, at least, what we do now, Charles?" Moira asked as the other members can finally pinpoint who is the Anti-Christ.

Thor looks at the azzure kid´s photo(thanks to the seal) and looks at the hotel, according to Moira and the police, this hotel used to have 200 peoples there including the workers and now...they are gone completely.

Then...now it begins. Thor thoughts looking at Courtney and Dr Strange discussing the next move.


	8. Part 8

N/A: A small idea to use show more of Thor´s situation as for Mike´s power...he´s out of the attic but he can´t blast everything in a whim, no, he needs control and the X-men are great in teaching how to control and use your powers.

Thor supposes that if he´s truly in need of Amora´s assistance instead of the Avengers that should tell something about himself or the Avengers and right now, the man has no time to reflect about his team as right now Amora may be the only one who can help him and...that little girl.

Amora lives on a magical island that few know and even fewer can leave unharmed. Thor is the exception as he knows, deep down, Amora has a kind heart underneath her thick skin.

"Amora" Thor speaks once opening the doors to reveal the Enchantress in her throne looking down on everyone and anything as this island belongs to her and no one should forget that(Thor concedes that so far, Amora is doing a great job as a leader) and notices one curious sight next to her. "Loki?"

The man is gagged and wrapped by vines with a green substance dropping in his exposed skin who seems to brother him...a little. Thor really has no time to ask about Loki.

"The God of Thunder in my realms...where is Sif, your beloved?" she asked with contempt in her voice and Thor could tell her the time where Sif leave him to be with Horse! Thor but that´s not important right now.

"I´m not here to speak about the past...I came here to ask your help" and he kneels before the Enchantress showing respect for the ruler and for her magic prowess and this courtesy pleases her very much.

"Tell me, son of Odin, what you need from me" her tone is polished and she holds no illusion that the man she still holds feeling is here to confess his love, but, what Thor could ever want from Enchantress? Better listen first and think carefully.

_ Thor is not dumb enough to ask me to be on Avengers...but maybe he needs some help in the magic department, Scarlet Witch is good, I´ll give her that, but, she´s still young while I saw everything one can imagine. _

"Hela made me her prisoner" is a hard statement to make but Thor is no liar. "And bound me and a little girl to do her bidding. I want a way out of this"

Amora arch one eyebrow. "You´re Thor, the God of Thunder, not even Hela could bound you forever and the seals she puts on your body and soul, yes, I can see and even sense them...aren´t enough to stop you nor control you"

"You´re correct, is not and she knows this...that´s why she´s using that little girl to make me do her bidding for her" Thor explains hoping his expression alone is enough to transmit the message of how and what this little girl is.

Amora is a woman and she saw everything and she can see the hidden message here. "Very well, how hidden is this child?"

"She puts Veella in her dimension ...near monstrous, right now she´s with Hela" he trails off as his eyes are glowing with the thunder and it confirms what Amora initially thought.

Poor girl.

"Ok, I may take her out from there...but I´ll need Hela to be distracted for at least 5 minutes" and before Thor says anything self-sacrificing Amora turns and looks at Loki. "So, you little liar and thief, wanna pay your debt?" and she smiles in a way that proves once again why she´s the ruler of this island.

______________________________________________________________________

Michael is not surprised that Prof X found them even if the so-called professor does not want to admit(how convenient the X-men are sent for this unknown area where only Kitty and Michael are the only mutants here) but Michael can play along.

He´s the first to admit all his contact with people is with his family and TV channels and while he still loves Hanna Montana with all his heart and soul Michael can admit that is very unlike that any real person acts the way those characters did.

Scott Summers aka Cyclops introduced themselves and explained the situation to a confused Kitty and for equally confused Michael (who is acting perfectly here) and while he´s on his azzure form...no one seems to connect the dots he's related to Raven.

(To be fair, there are many blue mutants that aren´t related to each other, he saw on TV so there´s that)

"We´re the X-men...we were looking for someone" Scott then receives a telepathic signal from Jean making him look at her. Michael can hear the conversation once he closes his eyes ("Don´t be too formal, honey" "I won´t, promise" "And one more thing....hey, are you listen to us?" and Jean turns to Michael who is an excellent actor and looks so confused and frighten that makes Jean smiles in sympathy.

"We´re the X-men and we help any mutant is in need and I think ...maybe we are supposed to meet you two"

Kitty is a bit hesitated but remembers Mystique and decides to accept the offer.

__________________________________________________________________________

Raven Darkholme is not taking well the situation and the students, the ones who are still present can see Raven going nuts (Marrow whisper this with her fellow friends) as Sabertooth is called and Raven is proving again to be unstable as Sabertooth is not a person you can unless you want to kill someone.

(There´s one rumour saying he eat one student and the thing is...Sabertooth never hides his cannibalistic tendencies...)

"You call me, love?" Sabertooth asked ready to grab Raven and make love with her in front of everyone and Rogue is ready to beat this man out of this school now. Yet, Raven seems to have calmed down seeing Victor Creed.

"That horrible girl...she stole my child, my innocent baby" she puts her hands on her face and keeps having flashes of the dangers of the world "please, bring my son back, please"

"Raven, I´d anything for you...and the girl...should I bring her back too?"

"Eat her for all I care...I want my son back"

__________________________________________________________________________

Teresa Pryde was having a nice morning when a woman named Clea Water ("It used to be Strange but now I´ve changed to Waters" "What? What´s going on?") appears with a mission for Teresa Pryde of sorts.

"I need your help...you´re a perfect and reasonable human being and I really need a human, especially a woman, insight on this matter," Clea said once proving she can do magic and she´s not even from Earth.

"Why me? Why now?"

"As I said, you´re a sensible person, plus, you have a daughter who is a good girl...we witch don´t have such luck in the mom department" Clea states and Teresa crosses her arms for a moment.

"Can I trust you to return to my home safely and at the right time? Not from 5 years from here on now?"

Clea cut her hand and the blood formed a seal on her hand. "I swear to return you home once the mission is complete and no, you shall not be taken by any plot twist of the planet of the ape"

As soon Teresa said yes, a mercenary group starts attacking the house and Clea is the one protecting the location. For now. "We have to go now," Clea said and a portal opens and Teresa (taking what she could jump in)

She left a message for Kitty on her cellphone.


	9. Part 9

N/A: exploring Mike´s powers. I think. The problem here is that Mike is too OP and yes, he could conceal some of his powers to fool the X-men but again, still too OP.

Professor X is not a foolish man, as much his haters may say otherwise, so when Jean and Scott returns with Kitty and Michael Darkholme, the man in all his experience and wisdom, knew that Michael is acutely aware this was a set up (his mind is blocking any entrance by Prof X and Jean retells him, in their psych link that she couldn´t enter Kitty´s mind to verify her story. Her shields are too strong. Is Michael protecting her or is natural talent?) and the girl next to him seems to be thinking the same, but, she can reconize she has no other feasible option right now.

"I´m Charles Xavier, now, tell me, who are you two?" the man asked in such a polite and friendly way that it is too believable. Michale is not speaking, and Kitty got the resolution to speak on their behalf.

"I´m Kitty Pryde and he´s Michael..." she looks at him for a moment and adds "Michael Wagner, we were being chased by Mystique...we escaped her school" Michael looks at her eyes a bit amused and inquiring at the same time and Kitty has no time or room to explain that is better to not link him to Raven...yet.

Prof X and Michael are the only ones to see Kitty´s lies, but, they can play along. "Mystique after you? May I ask why?" and now Michael replies in a scared tone (perfect acting)

  
"Kitty...stole me from that school, they used to lock me in the attic...they wanted to suck my power...and Mystique is not happy with that, I don´t know you except for all the lies she told us and right now, you´re our last hope, so if you can´t help us...you´ll have two dead bodies in your conscious" Michael states in pure terror making Kitty fear for their lives now.

(Michael is sorry for that, but, Michael can see that dead children is what ticks Prof X the most)

Prof X pretends to believe in that lie(he hopes is a lie. He needs to be a lie) and let Kitty and Kurt stay in the mansion.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jean is talking with Prof X as Scott is guiding them to the spare rooms where they can rest. Jean is the only one aware of the real plan behind all this charade and she´s the one to set her foot straight as her father figure is being unreasonable to believe in such superstitions.

"Look is bad when Wanda parades herself as a witch, but, you? Prof X, Wagner is not magical being or whatever your club is saying...he´s just a scared little boy, nothing more" Jean concludes and Prof X and now looks at her and smiles at the verge of a laugh.

"Then...you really didn´t saw? Oh, he´s that good"

"What?"

"He made me see and relief the death of my son and how I killed him...Jean, Michael is not a poor scared little boy and if the worst comes by...be prepared to kill him at any cost"

Jean does not speak anything.

_______________________________________________________________________

Michael is saded that he couldn´t be with Kitty, it makes sense, of course, she´s a girl and he´s a boy and sure enough, they´ll want some privacy but still...he wished he could stay in the same room as her.

"But, is for the better, I think. I need to understand what I can do..." Michael looks at his hands and feels, for the first time in his life, free and wonders what he can do and what he shouldn´t do.

______________________________________________________________________

Miles away from the mansion. Sabertooth is on the hunt for the kid and can imagine the sweet reward his Raven will give to him when the kid is back safely (their kid?! Sabertooth is not a fatherly material but his love for Raven can do wonders)

Suddenly, Raven Darkholme appears in his perimeter vision wearing a cocky smile on her face. "Do you want a reward now? Just to keep motivate..."

And Sabertooth´s men aren´t sure of what to think when the boss is making love with a tree screaming the name Raven and I love you. Some chuckle up as the mutant being a nutcase and horny and better leave him be.

Meanwhile, Michael is really amused and can take Sabertooth out of the picture...for some time. He can be useful later.

______________________________________________________________________

Kitty is in her room(is almost jarring how similar it is from her old room). She´s missing her friends in the school (Marrow did grow on her, who would know? The mutant with her cat puns and jokes was the one who Kitty wish to see again, well, maybe it was the adrenaline speaking or maybe the nostalgia) and wonders about the future as well the past. Why she put her own son in the attic for so many years? has Michael ever set a foot outside the attic? And what will be for them now?

"No, doubt won´t help me nor Michael. Sweet and kind Michael...what will be for us now?"

She's now laying down on the bed gazing at the ceiling and wonders if there´s an attic here and if Prof X is hiding any mutant from the society and she hopes, with all her heart and soul, is not the case.

"But...The stories of Prof X are true?" Kitty asked to herself as she feels her entire live is now "out of the frying pan into the fire" and one day, it quick think and luck may not be enough.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Prof X, once everyone is wakened and a new day is official beginning, asked for Michael and Kitty to met with him to speak about his powers. Jean and Scott are present under the convenient excuse of being the first X-men of the team.

"We know our powers already" Kitty begins fearless and Michael can make many comparisons between Kitty and Flynn Ryder (uhm, she did mention she does not like horses...) "and is a bit of risk for us to reveal our powers without having any insurance that....it won´t bite us in the ass later" Kitty concludes.

Michael inwardly chuckles at Jean and Scott´s expression. Prof X is amused but not for the same reason as Michael. "Many stories circulate on the internet about me using my powers to control my students" and he uses a familiar choker that Michael recognizes from TV.

"You´re locking your powers for now? Is proof of faith" his eyes trail off to Scott and Jean for a moment "and we accept, Kitty can phase anything and I can teleport"

"Teleport? Uhm...and what happened in the hotel?" Prof X asked and now Kitty is confused and Michael is mimicking her expression as well. "What do you mean?"

"You and Kitty were in a hotel last night...and the hotel is gone, care to explain how this happens?"

And Michael now acts afraid and even steps back from Kitty as she is looking at him in concern. "What do you mean?"

"The hotel is gone ...I think Michael is the one who did it and his powers are slowly emerging"

"But...I did that?" and Michael is on the floor pretending with precision to be afraid and it gets some points with Jean and Scott as they can understand his plight right now.

Kitty hugs him and takes his hand manages to rose him from the ground. Jean and Scott promised the two can stay here and the X-men will help them how to use their powers for good.

Meanwhile, Michael and Charles are gazing at each other pretending to be a student and professor and nothing more.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Professor that was very risky, what if Michael´s powers went out of control?" Scott asked worried for Prof X´s safety and the man with his hands tremble confesses something.

"Scott, the choker was fake...yet, I felt like my powers were blocked. Scott, you and Jean must watch that kid...Michael Darkholme is a danger if we don´t take care of it"

"Darkholme? I thought..."

"No, he´s Raven´s son...and may as well be the most powerful mutant out there"

If he can really be called mutant...


	10. Part 10

N/A: time to tied up some loose ends. I think.

Teresa Pryde is not exactly why is she surprised that she´s right now in a temple out of the physical laws(she´s asserting this by the citizen´s looks and by what´s floating in the sky) and is being guided by Clea, the sorceress of this dimension to assist whatever she is in need.

Of course, Terry had little choice as strange people wanted to kill her, but, is she really safe here? At the moment she´s thinking on her daughter and if her mutation was a bless or a curse or maybe both.

"We´re here because we need your help" Clea speaks again and Terry arch one eyebrow as the "we" is completely new. 

"We?" Terry asked already inside the temple, there´s no way to compare this temple with anything human and Terry wonders if this is a good or bad signal.

"Yes, we!" a new voice joins the conversation and Terry sees a blonde woman wearing a green outfit and a cocky smile proving this is not a commoner and then again, Terry is alone in a strange place with people with powers. Yeah, Terry is down with luck. "I´m The Enchantress" she announced as if waiting for recognition.

"Wait, were you the one who cursed the prince to be a beast?" Terry asked more like a joke and half serious at the same time as the name Enchantress remotes to the Beauty and the Beast´s Disney version.

"Yes!" Enchantress replies easily as if not getting the point of the question. "But I´m not here to curse anyone to be a beast, Teresa Pryde, your daughter managed to save a life and the universe wants you to save one as well" and Enchantress did a PowerPoint presentation(with magic) to illustrate the situation.

They show Kitty meeting the boy in the attic and how she saved him from his abusive mother and is now with the X-men safe and sound as well the boy too.

"No, I must see my daughter" Terry speaks a bit desperate and Clea takes the word and her soothing tone manages to calm down Terry or maybe she´s casting a spell.

"Your daughter is safe. I know the X-men and I know they wouldn´t harm your daughter, but, she saved a magical boy from a cruel fate and now...the universe wants you to save another magical child from a fate even worse" Clea shows the image of Veella and well, Terry is a mother and can´t help by feeling sorry for this poor little girl(who is crying and hideaway)and it tugged her heart as the little girl seems to be afraid of one of the parents.

"Why me? I have no power, I´m just human" Terry try one last time to make them realize there´s a mistake here, yet, Clea and Enchantress shake their head.

"Yes, you´re human, and Hela can´t notice you once the kid is out there nor will sense you when we open the portal, and you wanna know why she can´t sense a portal opening in her domain?" Clea asked amused as Enchantress snaps her fingers and Loki is there.

"Because Hela will be chasing her little brother and me"

__________________________________________________________________________

King Doom is in Latveria, to be way more precise as Doom certainly enjoys, the monarch is in the planning room waiting for news in regards the antichrist. Thanks to Thor and lucky, the seals work perfectly and now everyone has the face and name of this antichrist and Prof X has custody of the boy...for now.

Doom is looking at a photo of the boy, yes Michael Darkholme was in the attic and had no social life, however, once he was out and his identity was proven his Doom Boots managed to take a picture of the child without anyone noticing (he admits, inwardly, that while getting a picture of the boy is important...there´s something insidious in a grow up man taking secret photos of a child)

"Ah, right on time, Wanda!" Doom exclaimed happily as Scarlet Witch appears in the planning room to relate more information in regards the Avengers, but, first, she talks the same line.

"First, the remedy for my brother" Wanda is a bit peeved that the cure for her brother´s illness comes in dosages like that and Doom often makes excuses for not give the entire pills for Wanda.

His excuse, while making sense, is that Quicksilver would try to take all the pills in one day and Wanda has to admit that her brother would do that, still, not happy to be trade information for one pill at the time.

Doom hand the pill and Wanda used her magic to transport to her brother. "Is Pietro getting better?" he asked half-caring and half-smug as Wanda sighs and nods. "He´s almost healed as his super-speed is back and he´s acting like Pietro again"

Doom nods either caring or pretending. He´s Romani and certainly can offer care for Romani people (if said Romani belongs to Doom, but, as Wanda and Pietro refused his offer...) and now waits for Wanda to give information which she gives without a hitch "You were right, Thor is hiding something, he had an...affair if I can call of such, with Hela and is going back and forth to her domains and I spotted him in Enchantress´s island" Wanda concludes.

Doom is pondering about this. So, is it possible Thor is in love with Hela or is something worse than that? How can Doom take advantage of that, in a pure coincidence Wanda saw the photo and she speak too fast without noticing the consequences. "Kitty?"

Doom now looks at the photo and to Wanda. "You know the girl in the photo and the boy?"

"I never saw this boy in my entire life, but, she? I know who she is. A little witch learning or trying to learn magic...she can phase through my seals and is pretty impressive"

Doom holds the photo and is thinking. "You know Wanda, Kitty girl could use a nice and cool teacher as yourself"

"You won´t hurt her...right?"

"Of course not, I´m not a monster, I just want to know...what Kitty Girl knows about the antichrist because, yes, Wanda, the AntiChrist is real and is right here among us and I want to have a chat with him...without anyone interference as the X-men aren´t equipped to teach magic to such young girl" Doom concludes proudly as his eyes do show some joy but is not direct to Kitty, but, at Michael Darkholme.

How can Doom explore this relationship to his advantage?

__________________________________________________________________________

Jean is watching as Kitty Pryde, the so-called witch(she has enough of this talk from Wanda and wants to make sure Kitty won´t be delusional as the Romani woman) who is currently jogging with Scott and the others she´s one of the few people to keep the rhythm with Scott Summers. Jean is impressed and now amused as her green eyes notice Michael way behind from the group.

Finally, Scott takes a break and people fall to the ground and Jean notices how Michael Darkholme seems really upset and Jean, being the older sister, decides to talk with the boy.

(Is her mission either way and she prefers that then the most skeevy idea Prof X offered)

"Michael, how are you?" her friendly tone is enough to get his attention. "Don´t feel bad for not keep up, I´m here for a long time and I have trouble in keeping up with Scott" Jean offers a kind smile but Micheal is frowning.

"Kitty did just fine...and what if she realizes she can be just fine without me?" Michael replies clenched his fists and remembers his mom Irene´s words. "I miss my mother" those words muttered as a secret really tugged Jean´s heart here as she sits down with Michael "she saved you and seems very protective of you, I doubt she´ll care if you can jog or not"

Kitty arrives in the scene and Jean let the two talk.

Meanwhile, Jean is not seeing the monster Prof X made Michael be...maybe, Michael really has no idea on how to use his powers and lash out against Prof X without knowing.


	11. Part 11

N/A: I had an idea here and I´ll use it.

Thor is the one to enjoy a good storm in all its beauty and right now even the darkest clouds covering the sky with all its shape and beauty ready to form thunders, something Thor truly loves, is not enough to lift his mood.

And the fact most of the Avengers are busy with their private lives to notice Thor´s change of mood is telling something about the team, yet, as his blue eyes notice the figure of Scarlet Witch, wearing crimson as her trademark and gazing forlon at the empty chair where her brother should be.

There´s a sense of awkwardness among them. Thor greets Wanda first as the woman nods in second and asks, out of polite and nothing else after all Thor and Wanda are hardly friends, at best just co-workers. "How is your brother doing?"

A dumb question to make, after all, wasn´t Loki who poisoned and almost killed Pietro? Wanda can only reply without given so much of her emotions "He´s much better now...we found a cure for his poison...a friend of sorts" Wanda is a good liar but even she has her limits.

"But, why the God of thunder is so forlon?" Wanda asked crossing her arms and let Thor offer a fake and polite answer such as "nothing, I´m fine" and sees Thor ready to leave but Wanda won´t let him.

"Let take this out of the way, I´d not blame you for what happened to my brother, I have Loki and unless you´re to tell me how you ask Loki to almost murder my brother ...I doubt this is your fault" Wanda concludes and Thor only sighs now tiredly.

"Loki is my brother and sometimes I still feel his misdeeds are my own" Thor confessed "I´d not know why his soul is so wicked...nor where did I failed so much on him" 

"Not your fault, and Pietro the one who is the victim here held no ill-feeling towards you, now, we can´t promise you if we come across Loki we won´t retribute ...and if Pietro is to opt for his death...I´ll help" Wanda promised and Thor nods but she continues which surprises the God of thunder very much.

"I know Thor, I know about Hela and you..." Wanda speaks not minding the thunder he´s crafting "I know that Hela trapped you and...I know about Veella" Wanda states as Thor is silent "and all I can say is, why you didn´t ask for help?"

"I´m a man, Miss Witch, men don´t feel this type of pain and we can´t be taken seriously if we do talk about such a thing...They will say I´m stronger and I could have escaped, but, Hela´s domain is without an exit unless she says otherwise, and she would let me there until...the end when the Crawler God of Chaos arrived to destroy everything" Thor concludes shivering and is a bit relieved that Wanda fears that creature as much Thor does.

"Still...you asked help from Enchantress, do you think is wise?"

"Maybe, Amora is very fond of kids and won´t question and I´m thankful for her for this"

__________________________________________________________________________

Jean is the one giving lessons to Michael in regards to his physic´s powers and she is doing a fine job in pretending this is normal, inwardly, she admits how powerful Michael can truly be and needs to thread this carefully, of course, she won´t seduce or lure Michael with false promises, but, Jean can offer friendship and this is something equally precious to Michael at the moment.

Michael´s eyes gaze at Kitty talking to a bunch of kids and feel uneasy at the moment and start to fidgeting his fingers as Jean deemed the lesson over. "You´re a natural, Michael" Jean offers and Michael nods shaking a little.

Jean sees Kitty looking at them. Young love is hard when you used to be locked down on an attic. "Do you think...will I ever be normal?" Michael asked and Jean is really expecting this question (is selfish of her, but, this question makes her relieved as Michael can be a normal boy too)

"Michael, you´re a normal boy, one that suffered what no one should endure, your experiences are unique and make who you are...trying to be like the someone else will only hurt...trust me, I try and...only gave me heartache" Jean confessed and smiles as Kitty is coming towards them, while is nice to see Kitty caring for Michael is worrisome to see how dependent he can be and Jean does not want this to be a toxic relationship.

(Then again, she cut some slack to Michael as the boy spend all his life in an attic)

Her smiles die off when she sees who is flying near the school. "Wanda" she mutters bemused and it is enough to make the two kids chuckles at her reaction.

Scarlet Witch arrives landing gracefully on the ground of the X-mansion´s courtyard and is amused to see Jean sullen expression direct to her and Scott mowing the grass shouting "Hey, Wanda, how Pietro?" and it prompts to Jean to repeat the same question with the same expression of before.

Wanda is amused. "He´s much better now, thank Zaorva, He´s Quicksilver once again" she answers in a gentle tone and Scott sends his regards to her brother and Jean did too, in a more polite way, but still with that sullen expression.

Kitty is surprised to see Wanda again. The last time she saw her it was in the detention room and no one was there to chat. "I´m here to speak with Kitty and ...Michael" her eyes are a bit evasive on Michael, yet, Michael does not seem to care...for now. "First, I want to apologise for what happened, I found out my seals were the thing who was keeping you in that attic, I didn´t design those seals to trap kids and I feel that I should apologise if nothing else" Wanda speaks honestly and Michael didn´t speak anything and Kitty show kindness by not forcing him to accept the apologies if he truly does not want.

Wanda continues not expecting she and Michael to be best buddies. "Also, I hear that Raven was, well, is a bit insane and I would like to offer to teach Kitty in the realms of the mystic if is still your wish," Wanda asked and Kitty ponders for a moment and asked if Michael would be ok with this.

"You´ll not be my favourite person so soon, but, you didn´t trap me...if Katzchen wants to learn magic, won´t be me who will stop her" Michael states and is enough for now.

Jean, however, is not amused. "Wanda, you´d still insist on the whole magic thing? Magic is not real"

And Wanda only shakes her head amused with a mocking smile. "Jean, how can you look into my eyes and say that?"

____________________________________________________________________

Hela is highly satisfied to see Enchantress and Loki, her half brother, in her court if anything else, because she can kill them at any given moment and/or brag about her new power, oh yes, Veella may not be what she was hoping but her mere existence increase Hela´s power and she asked to the two. "What are you two doing in my court?"

Loki is throwing quips here and there, but, is Enchantress who is taking the lead. "Us? Oh, my dear, we just came here to inform you about the whereabouts of your beloved" Enchantress begins and Hela starts laughing.

"Are you sad that I bed Thor and you didn´t?" Hela taunt and Enchantress didn´t flinch in the slightest as she continues with the same calm posture.

"Oh no, Hela, I wasn´t aware you have any feeling for Thor, I was talking about your paramour, Thanos" and this is the magical word that prompts Hela to stop the smile. "Mephisto and Warlock are in the Eterial, and Thanos is there as always and is ...waiting for you"

"Why would he be waiting for me?"

"Because ...he killed your enemies and wants to offer their heads to you, Hela. Isn´t romantic? He is ready to marry you" Enchantress then sweat her lie "and is ready to make you his one and only Queen"

And Loki has to smile if nothing else as Hela believes wholeheartedly and goes to Eterial. A realm where Death and Life rule. Meanwhile, Teresa Pryde and Clea Strange are taking Veella out of this hell dimension.


	12. Part 12

N/A: Ok here we go. I have this idea for a while. Mike does not like to be pitied and Hela does not like to be the second-best.

When you think of Hela, whatever the reason behind such action may be, the image of the fearsome and powerful God is what comes first and foremost on everyone´s mind. She´s Death, well, one of the Death Gods and is good to never forget where she stays and what she plans to do, however, if you linger on Hela´s image on your mind for much longer, people will realize she´s also a woman and even she is cable of falling in love.

Sadly, she falls for someone that is not the prince Charming and has no interest in bringing the best out of everyone. Hela falls in love with Thanos and a relationship blossom among them, however, Thanos and Hela are far from gone from a happy ending.

Hela arrives in Etheria to see, the love of her life, the one and only Thanos, on his knees proposing to DEATH. The real one. The Outer God of Death who rules over Hela and everyone else.

"THANOS. What the meaning of this?" Hela asked furious seething as her weapon materialized on her hands. DEATH has a blank expression on her human mask and quickly withdraw her hand from Thanos as the mad titan is gazing upon Hela with hate in his eyes.

"You dare to interrupt my propose to DEATH?" and his eyes are glowing and soon fight issues and DEATH is slowly leaving the two face their issues alone. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Terry Pryde is sure having a field trip in every meaning of the word as she just rescues a child from an Asgardian´s god and is about to meet her father, Thor, and really, there´s nothing preparing Terry for this meeting.

Clea Strange is with Terry as she gives instructions in regards to the situation. "Remember, keep the child safe and well protected, Thor can´t be here right now for reason I´m not allowed to disclose, however, Thor knows the child is free and now, a real fight will begin with no holdback" Clea concludes thoughtfully and Terry nods until something clicks on her mind.

Veella is sleeping in her arms and Terry can see how malnourish the child is, in fact, it breaks her heart to see such child in this poor condition and makes her think of Kitty and the many what-ifs that plague her mind at night.

"And my daughter? What´s going to happen to her?" Terry asked realizing that if Thor fought Hela...wouldn´t this mean the Ragnarok is close by? Can her daughter survive among this fight? and...what about the world?

"I sense many questions in your soul, Teresa Pryde, and many of those questions will open a dangerous answer for you, however, life is nothing but a path to explore" Clea begins and states. "Your daughter saved the antichrist and many, many people are after said antichrist and soon your daughter will have to make a choice. Either she is on his side or she is against him..."

Terry wants to enter in contact with her daughter asap and consequences to be damned, sadly, Clea is not letting her making this decision.

"Dr Doom and others Avengers are on the make, Terry if you went up there...they´ll kill you and will further their agenda on Kitty Pryde, but, if you truly want to save your daughter, then stay here" Clea warns Terry and the woman is not really listening to such advice.

"Then you´re not a mother, you can´t know...how can you ask me to stay here while my daughter is alone? No, I´ll go after her and ...the rest is not important" for a moment, a very scary one, Terry thought Clea would do something with her. Cast a nasty spell or curse on Terry, instead.

"The portal is open. She´s with the X-men, but, careful Terry, there are forces outside your control manoeuvring everything and there´s no problem in disposing of paws as you...or me"

And off Terry goes to see her only daughter. 

________________________________________________________________________

Michael Darkholme spots Kitty leaving the room as Scarlet Witch concluded the lesson of today. Learning seals is quite easy and for some reason, the fact Kitty is learning the very same thing that locked Micahel for so many years is more than enough to make him jittery. And to top this all, Michael does not know Wanda very well and for all intense and purpose she could be badmouthing him to Kitty...and what if she believes.

(Wanda talks to Michael too. Makes questions about his life, his past and Michael can give vague answers out of politeness, but, is tempted to give something worse than vague answers if provoked)

Michael remembers one episode of Hanna Montana where the protagonist corner one of the characters and forced him to confess his feelings about the problem and Michael don´t see anything wrong in this idea.

"Are you having fun with Scarlet Witch?" Michael asked corner Kitty, but, is far from being a frightening image as his hands shiver and his golden eyes look crestfallen. "Are you...Do you prefer to be with her than with me?"

"Michael!" Kitty is a bit peeved about that. "We talked about that. I´m not leaving you..."

"My mother said the same thing and she left on that attic for days" is half a lie, and half the truth and whatever can be used here to make Kitty see his reason is worth. And it works as Kitty stops fuming and looks at him heartbroken by this revelation.

"Michael...I can´t spend 24/7 with you. Yet, this does not mean I think any less of you. Two people don´t need to stay glued together to enjoy each other´s company" she replies and Michael back away.

"I...I don´t want to be back to the attic and I don´t want to be left alone...but, I don´t want you to only pity me, and no, don´t deny it, I know you feel this towards me and I don´t want ...pity" Michael confessed and Kitty nods.

"Ok, no more pity, I can give you friendship if you accept you´re no longer in the attic and will never be there. Also, you should seek help too because you´re still stuck in the attic, at least, mentally and that´s not healthy. Michael, I´m here for you, but, you need to face your own skeleton on the closet and open up to more people" Kitty concludes calmly and Michael nods trying to not cry and Kitty smiles at him.

Kitty is his friend here. She´s not here to fix him(in fact, no Disney Prince ever truly fix a princess.

"I´d not know what to do now..." now, that´s 100% honesty and is a bit ironic that Michael is using this to make sure Kitty won´t leave him alone like he desperately fears.

"You can start by asking yourself: What Michael wants to do now?"

"I...want eat something sweet"

Meanwhile, Wanda watches the scene and has more to tell to Doom as Kitty Pryde is very closer of the antichrist than she imagined. Does Kitty know about what Michael truly is?

__________________________________________________________________________

When Wanda arrives on Doom´s designated location to give the information, Doom is more than happier to take as this will prove to be a key element in his plans. "So, Michael Darkholme is very attuned to this Kitty Pryde..." he trails off much to Wanda´s dismay. "Even better, let´s test their bond. You say the girl cares deeply for him...you think she could love him?"

Wanda pauses for a moment. "Yes, I think so. She does seem to adore him and help him escape from the attic, is a strong possibility" and the why is implied not that she expects an answer.

"Her mother, Teresa Pryde, is going to the mansion via the portal. Clea informed me that will take some time for the dearest mother to find her precious daughter and when it comes down to...will Kitty listens to her dear mother or stay with her newest friend?"

"...will you hurt any of them?" Wanda asked looking at his very soul and Doom is not one to intimidate easily, but, Scarlet Witch has this power.

"Doom has no reason to hurt little girls and their mothers. Whatever she chooses, I´ll not hurt any of them."

"Good...now, the matter of Thor, if comes down to it, I´ll face him down...I´m the strongest avenger after all, but, the Avengers may come after you"

"Wanda, you speak as if I´m not prepared for Thor or any other Avenger or X-men. I´m ready, the question is. Are they ready for Doom?"


	13. part 13

N/A: MERCIFUL SHORT IF I CAN DO IT.

Michael remembers, oh so fondly as mixed with some bitter feelings, how some kids in the TV or rather some kids in real life in his mom´s school would play fetch or make up some games to entertain themselves and now, Michael is at the loss, because, he´s not a mere watcher and can´t change the channel of TV if he wishes.

Bobby Drake and Spike made up a new game using their mutations and are having fun and Michael is watching and is unsure of what to do or say, of course, he knows about bullies in his favourite show (over-exaggeration in those cases as TV´s bullies are a trope in itself) but how is bullying in real life?

"Hey, blue?" Spike speaks breaking the silence around Michael´s area and jolting the blue boy. "Were you really living in an attic?" Spike asked in an insensitive way even if is by accident. And well, Spike seems to get this is a personal question and tries to mend this. "I meet the Morlocks last month. It was ...something I´ll not forget"

Michael bites his lips and nods. "I lived in the attic as much I can remember" and Michael is ready to fight if they give him pity looks, but, to his surprise, Bobby told him about the things his family make him endure. So, is not just Raven who was delusional.

"Listen, blue, wanna play with us? You look like you could do something else besides think of anything else" Bobby suggested and Michael nods. Yes, he´s powerful and all that, but, in the end, what´s the big deal in being powerful if no one asks you to play with you?

Meanwhile, Kitty watches as Michael seems to get along with people. Yes, one day playing with others won´t heal years and years in the attic she knows that, but still, is a small step in the right decision.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott, for his own surprise, is taking Michael out and talking with him, not once he forgets what Prof X mentioned and how powerful the boy truly is, but, looking at Michael Darkholme right now it certainly makes Scott have doubts about Prof X´s judgment even if a little bit.

Michael can manipulate people by using the truth and that´s a more efficacy way to do so, however, when they´re having a bro moment someone enters the mansion calling for Kitty.

For a moment, Michael thought it was his mother, Raven, ready to kill everyone and take him back, but, turns out is not his mother, but, is Kitty´s real mother, Teresa Pryde.

"Kitty, sweetie, come here" the woman hugs her daughter without missing a beat as she´s speaking about tales of Nordic Gods and Thanos and only Prof X seems to know what´s she talking about. "Kitty, come with me, look all this magic stuff is dangerous...you can die, I...that witch told me and show me things that I still have a hard time to digest," her eyes meet with Michael as she speaks again. "Kitty, you saved the anti-christ and there are consequences for that"

"Mom? Don´t call Michael like that...and I can´t go" she couldn´t finish as her mother is trying to take her away but Kitty phase right away. "Mom, I won´t go"

Terry Pryde peering at her. "Kitty, you´re on a dangerous path...I can´t lose you"

"Then don´t make me choose. Be here with me, if you saw how dangerous it was, then tell me so I can avoid this so-called deadly fate. Don´t make me pick between you and Michael"

Terry then confesses something. "Kitty...I´m afraid. I´m really afraid and I don´t know what to do"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Mystique got the news that Sabertooth is more unstable then possible and is making love with trees and this means two things or the mutant finally lost any assemble of sanity or Michael´s power is growing enough to cast illusions this level.

Each option is worrisome and Mystique has to resort on her last plan. She calls Rogue and that damn Cajun she insists she has no feelings over to meet her, and as the Cajun is annoying enough to the point Mystique wants to punch the daylights out of him, and oh how she wants to do that, Raven needs all the help she can for this task.

"So, let me get this straight, this brother who was kept in the attic, you know like all rational mothers do, is the antichrist?" Gambit asked crossing his arms and having an ace fiddling in his fingers as his expression is passive at the best.

Rogue knows what the Cajun is thinking but she has no time to defend her mother´s actions now. "Look, we may have done some bad actions, but, all we wanted was to protect him. Remy, he´s the antichrist...do you know how many people would like to use him or kill him?" Rogue asked in a pleading tone and that´s a first since Remy knows Rogue she would rather punch you than ask for help.

"How can I say no to your request, Cherri, but...let´s be real, what´s the chance of Michael want to return to you is slim to none....even if I do find him...he may not want to go back and I don´t kidnap traumatized kids" Gambit conclude looking at Raven too long and is clear as day that Gambit scorn with Raven as much she does with the Cajun.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Veela is safer with Clea, which is a nice thought if one forgets that Clea works for Doom now, and this is something that is eating away all Wanda´s thoughts at the moment. Doom has no desire to hurt the child, but, Doom lies and Doom has no problem in exploiting the weak and vulnerable.

If the worst comes by...Wanda thought to herself if the worst comes by, maybe, me and Pietro could raise the kid...Only if the worst comes out.

And someone puts a hand on her shoulder prompting Wanda back to reality. Pietro is not entirely sure of Wanda´s plans nor her full involvement with Doom, but, he can get an idea. "Wanda, are you sure?" he asked in a barely whisper and Wanda would like to say no, she does not want to do this but she has no autonomy in the fact.

"He saved you, my only family, so I ought to pay him back." is her final answer as Thor, the God of thunder enters in the room and sees all the Avengers looking at Thor with a mix of sadness, betray and anger.

"Thor...are you making deals with Avengers´ enemies?" Cap America asked as Cap Marvel is more than ready to take this to a fistfight if is needed.

"Yes, I did that to save someone and I would do it again"

"Working for your crazy sister?" Cap Marvel shouts "disgusting! We thought you were better. Better than Loki but you´re no better than that lying snake"

Tony adds too. "Working with Doom as well? Thor, come on ....you´re brighter than this" and concludes "all this to have the antichrist...Thor...I thought you are better than us, but...I was wrong"

And Thor has little patience to explain himself and soon the Avengers expelled Thor from their group and Wanda is the only one who is conflicted about the situation, after all, all is happening according to Doom´s plans.


	14. Part 14

N/A: Just something sort fluffy with the Maximoff twins because of FUCK CANON.

How two Romani orphans managed to purchased such house is not linked to magic, as some people speculate in a way that Wanda likes to label as Disney Frollo, in fact, it was thanks to their good paycheck that billionaires like Tony Stark and his friends offer to the Avengers for their heroic deeds.

Of course, Wanda can say how the group is not exactly the "found family" she was hoping, in fact, they blatantly ignored how sick Pietro was until Wanda, did return from her mission in Hungary, was the one to see her twin at the verge of dying and no one seems to notice or care and this, that little moment, should be the end of the Avengers, but, Pietro was almost coughing blood and she prioritizes his condition first.

How Wanda went to Doom? It was a desperate call as Doom is Romani like they are and it was shot in the dark if nothing else, and to her surprise, Doom helped them. Doom, of course, has the cure and it brings the health on Pietro´s form slowly but surely.

The price? Serve Doom until Doom is done. And right now, Doom is planning something big, in fact too big, that can change reality as everyone knows.

Her distress is evident as her twin, now fully healed and with his powers under control, offer a shoulder for Wanda to land in even not provided all information about Wanda´s deal with Doom, Pietro can at least offer to hear her woes as she always does with him.

"Wanda? What Doom truly wants you to do...is something you can do?" Is a question with a hidden meaning that´s too obvious for the Scarlet Witch. And this makes her smile a little, if anything, she can understand her twin.

"To be honest, I´m not sure of all the details, but, he wants to destroy the Avengers...the X-men, I think, he´s not taking in precaution and his main goal is to control a kid who has powers to do anything...Doom wants to control the antichrist" Wanda concludes holding her hands together as Pietro process this information.

"Wanda...are you sure it was..." she didn´t let him finish as she spoke faster than Quicksilver and her eyes hold a strength that´s not common associate to Wanda Maximoff, at least, not usually seen.

"Please, don´t say that, don´t even think that...don´t say I should have left you die" she speaks with urgency. "You´re my family. I love you. How can you think I would let my brother die...and dying like that? Why you would think your life matters less than mine? Pietro...if you say you lean on me to carry on... then I´d the same. We need to stay strong together. We´re family and I...Goddamit, Pietro, I´d not want to go to your funeral" she then takes a deep breath and concludes now. "Can you see why you´re important?"

Pietro´s face twisted into something akin to crying and a small sob escapes his lips and him, not sure of what word to use right now, just nods as the twins hug each other.

"I know you, Wanda, and I know what you´re going to say...if the worst comes to go by...if Thor is killed by the Avengers or worse...you want to save that kid, don´t you?" Pietro asked in a sweeter tone, well, as much Quicksilver can be.

"The child is with Clea who is working with Doom and ...she´s a bargain piece if anything else"

"If the worst has to come by...we can raise the kid, and I now notice...why Simon make those ''jokes'' about us"

"...One day, Pietro, you´ll fall in love with a douchbag and I´ll never let you forget this"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Amora is an Enchantress. How one reaches to her level? Well, by the only way she knows, studying and being cunning than the others and sure, people love to talk about her unrequited crush on Thor, as if she has nothing going on for her side, and that´s a big mistake that Doom will soon learn.

Clea is taking care of the child on Doom´s behalf, Amora wonders privately why Clea is with Doom, maybe is a way to spite her ex-lover who was her teacher or maybe Doom had good plans to Clea, either way, Amora does not heed anyone´s words but her own.

"Hello, Veela, do you remember me?" Amora asked and has a flashback of the times she was taking care of her sister. The young Veela looks at Amora with awe and pulls a book that was hidden under a pink pillow and shows to Amora with excitement.

"Are you a fairy? like in the book?" Veela asked with her eyes glowing slightly, literally, and yes is pretty clear why Doom wants this child and Amora won´t help him in the slightest.

"No, I´m a Godness" is her simple reply and is enough to make the girl even more energetic, again, it does remotes to Amora´s little sister and how she used to be marvel by Amora´s magic.

"Even better, you´re so pretty," she said and points other fairies in the book as she explains it was Clea who gave the book to her and it was a really good book. Clea still is under the impression that Amora is also working to Doom and well, Clea´s spells and charms will warm her otherwise in less than 2 minutes.

"Veela, do you want to come with me? I ..." she could lie to this child and take her away with her, but, no, Amora prefers to not go to this route. "I know what´s really happening with your father"

"He´s...fighting the Avengers because what he has done?"

"No, he´s fighting the Avengers to keep you safe and Clea and her boss, you know the one with a metal mask, " she jokes as Veela does not get how dangerous Doom truly is, then again, she lived with Hela, Doom has to do the impossible to be worst than her. "So you can have a normal life and I´m here to help you...to be secure."

"Or you could be using me to manipulate me and Thor too"

"Thor came to me to ask help and we made a deal...I´m to protect you until he has everything figure it out"

"...Would you teach me how to really use my powers without hurt myself?"

"Of course"

Clea enters in the room too late as Veela made her choice and now Doom lost her bargain´s coin and Clea has to ponder on what to do to appease her new boss. "If I defeat Dr Strange...maybe he´ll not mind too much"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue is whispering with Remy, the Cajun is not silent about the whole rescue plan nor about Raven Darkholme, and Rogue as much she loves her mother can´t pretend much longer she feels something is wrong.

"Look, I feel awful...and I know those good intentions does not justify what we did, but, with his powers and his origins...we were so afraid..." she explains to Remy who nods but is still not letting the matter go.

"I get it, Cherri, I get it. You have a big heart and loves your family, but, ask yourself: would you like to be trapped in an attic because of your origins and powers?"

Rogue lower her head down and the silence is the answer enough.

"So, what you want to do?"

"Talk with him...just talk. And no, mother does not need to know"

"See, that´s Rogue that Remy loves"


	15. Part 15

N/A: Ok, let´s see more of Avengers and their fight with Thor and Rogue getting in touch with her baby bro, and yes, the plot is moving but the focus will be on those two. I think.

Avengers is one of those popular team that is so popular even when they fuck up, and those words are coming from one of Avengers´ critics who is not Scott Summers this time. And as Tony Stark is fighting Thor for reasons that the citizens are not provided with any insight for it says something about the team, but, once again, the citizen can only watch as the God of Thunder manages to defeat Tony Stark easily.

The citizen looks up to the sky and one of them makes a small quip still focuses on the battle ahead on the open sky in a bemused tone. "You know, Tony is a bit of a moron for trying to fight a Norse God with his armour...is even worse if he did face Magneto after that".

And the other citizen decides to respond to this small quip as well. "Is Thor a God or an Alien?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Scarlet Witch looks at the fight, with her twin on her side, and only sighs as she has to use her magic to stop all the Avengers and knows this will mark her as a traitor forever. "Wanda?" Pietro asks getting her attention "you can back out now...We can run away. You´d not need to do this anymore" Pietro speaks in a soft pleasing tone and Wanda only offers a sad smile and shakes her head.

"If anything my word has to value something even to Doom" and her eyes are scarlet as her name and she attacks Captain Marvel and Thor easily in one blast and now is mind-controlling them and is making sure has paws under her control.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Thor, the God of Thunder, may not the brightest tool on the stooge but, even him can see and notice when someone is trying to mind-control him and thanks to lots of experience and will power, and of course luck on his side, Thor break free of the trance and is confused as what happened in the time where he was without control.

His eyes sparkle, literally, as he recognizes the power of Scarlet Witch and without thinking twice, or care for Captain Marvel who also managed to snap from the mind control, went in charge at Wanda and Carol was right behind him.

"Witch, what have you done?"

"What I must protect my family"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Doom set on his throne as the Avengers are disunited than ever and the Fantastic Four is out of this realm saving other planets, which leaves only one the X-men to stop his plans and that, Doom is sure of himself, he does not need Scarlet Witch´s help.

Clea enters the throne room and notices how it change a bit ever since her last visit, sure, Doom likes to experiment magic and science together and Clea is always fascinated by this, but, for today she has bad news.

"Dr Doom...Veela was taken away by Amora" she bites her lips and waits from his response and Doom, descending from his throne in the most dramatic way possible, as always, then speaks flowing his cape with magic and explains his plan for the girl.

"It is a pity. That girl could have been useful, but, I have the real antichrist, well, I´ll have the boy on my side and as much is a pity Veela is with Amora now...is not a bad loose for our plans" Doom replied calmly and Clea perks up.

"Our plan? I thought Doom acts alone and does not need anyone" she speaks crossing her arms and noticing the heigh difference between them and noticing how closer they are now. " I thought you only loved one woman and your stone heart couldn´t open again"

"Would you believe me...if I say I feel something for you?" Doom asked putting his hands on her shoulder and Clea ponder this question and her feelings and then she steps back and speaks.

"Not really, as you´re still wearing that mask...I work for you and only that and I´ll be damned if you use me as a leverage tool against Dr Strange...we´re exes and have a bad story, but, I´ll not join any relationship just to hurt him...I´m better than that"

And with this response, she leaves and lets Doom alone with his thoughts and feelings.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue is waiting for Remy as the Cajun, in his own words, promised to know where her little brother is and will let Rogue know if it's possible to Rogue even see him again. And once the Cajun enters in the room where Rogue was waiting the man offers a smile to her.

"I have the address..." and whisper to her ear in a conspiratory tone. "And your mother has a different one as she was so gentle asking me for this" and the Cajun didn´t hear any complaint from Rogue. 

"Do you still want to just talk with your brother?"

"Yes, just talking"

"Look, one of the X-men is a friend of mine and own me favour. Your brother is there and is doing well, but, he´s showing to be traumatized by his time on the attic, I repeat, Rogue do you still want to bring him back?" and Cajun waits for the answer.

Rogue sighs and looks down at her feet for a moment. Irene, her other mother, is being cryptical as always and Raven is not taking the news well and now Rogue has to face the reality. "My family is not normal. I love them, but, they´re normal...and I´m not normal either...all I want is to talk with him...nothing else"

"In that case...we can try to see if he wants to talk"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Terry Pryde is not warming at the presence of the antichrist and it shows, but, her daughter is too attached on the antichrist and this is worrisome and Terry can´t associate happy endings for the son of Satan.

Professor X arrives on her spot, how a normal human is being accepted in a place only to mutants is beyond her (or not, do they want to use her daughter too?) and he offers some comfort with his words.

"Look, you speak well, but, how can you protect my daughter if the antichrist went all evil and decides to kill us all? Should I trust the power of friendship?"

"No, if the worse has to happen you can trust us to take care of the problem" and his tone is proof enough of what Prof X thinks of Michael Darkholme and it leaves Terry with a bit of hope.


	16. Part 16

N/A: Mike is having fun with friends. Rogue manages to enter in contact with him and Doom is arranged to someone to go after Mike as Prof X is testing Mike´s personality. Kitty is sorting things with her mom.

The news of the Avengers hit the X-men hard, not out of love for this team, in fact, Scott is a great anti-fan of this group, but, rather how easy the group who faced aliens together is so now against each other. Bobby Drake and Spike are sharing the news with Michael who is also not taking the news well.

"So...they´re just gone?" Michael is not a fan of the Avengers, but, knows enough thanks to Tony Stark´s commercials and interviews about the team and how the public reacts to each Avengers and often left a poor taste on his mouth.

"Yeah, they´re gone. Scott is happy, but, Jean is concerned...if they can be dissolved so easily...can we be too?" Evan asked worried as the X-men are his second family and if he loses them...

"I´d not think it will happen...the Avengers tried to split the team, yes Scott told me about the recruitment program, and failed...whatever happened to them won´t happen to us" Bobby promised and Mike offers a small smile. They can´t know the future and speaking only for himself, and only in the safety of his mind, is possible to break any group...you just need to find the weak link.

"Change the subject! Hey, Mike, how are you dealing with all of this?" Spike asked giving full attention to the blue boy who is dreading this conversation. "if you´d not want to talk is fine...I get it" and Mike would like to say that no one could get it, but, then again...what he has to lose?

"Her mother thinks I´m the anti-christ if that´s not a bad first impression..." he jokes mildly. "If I think I´m the antichrist? I´d not know...not a religious person and my mother NEVER talk to me about my father....maybe they think I´m ...but I think I´m just a mutant" and this a good answer for the boys. A good answer to soothe their concerns and doubts, but, Mike still has fears, but, he´s good in concealing. If, in the worst cases, he´s the anti-christ...what this will change for him? Nothing.

One month in the school and Michael Darkholme knows how to survive in here and how to blend in...and Michael quite likes here. He can move freely and can interact with more people. Marrow, one of Kitty´s friends show up and she´s funny("so you´re blue bada badda?" "I´m not getting the reference") and he has hobbies here.

Michael likes to cook and modesty apart, and Mike really does not like to brag all that much, he can make really good cupcakes. Kitty, sadly, still is getting the gist of how a cupcake should look like.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is having problems with her newfound powers and understandably so, Wanda is not present to help her, but, even if she was Scarlet Witch is the one to advocate for self-learning, so in the end, Kitty has to solve the problem on her own.

Terry Pryde knocks on her door to see her only daughter levitating her own bed and chatting some words that Terry has no idea of its origins. Once Kitty noticed her own mother, exchange a few words in Latin words, the bed is on the floor.

"Mom?" she asked and Terry is more than happy to see her magic progress. Even if it means accept Kitty is no longer the little girl she once was.

"I´m fine, how was your magic training going?" Terry´s tone is amicable enough and Kitty gives a summarize of her magic tranining. It has a month since Scarlet Witch had shown up to teach witchcraft to Kitty and now with the news of the Avengers...and her supposed betray. 

"Mom, you think she´s a traitor?" she asked looking at her hands for a moment and then to her own mother. "This is a mess. The Avengers blame Thor, Thor blames Scarlet Witch and Scarlet Witch is accepting the blame" and the teen looks desolated enough that Terry, not knowing much of magic, can only hug her and kiss the top of her head, as she tries to make sense of this situation.

"I can´t say much here, Kitten, your friend Wanda seems to have her own reasons. Are they good? Are they bad? Not sure, but, I do know that you" and she boop Kitty´s nose with her finger. "Shouldn´t worry about this and should worry more about yourself. Trying to fix everything in the world at once will give you a headache" and Kitty nods accepting those words or at least trying to.

"Mom...do you still think Michael is bad?" is a code to say if Terry still believes he´s the antichrist and tries at Kitty might but she can´t believe in this story of Satan being his father.

"I´d not know" a good lie and Kitty can see beneath it so easily that begs the question why Terry even lied in the first place. "I know you don´t believe me. I know you think I´m wrong and maybe I´m...but, after all, I saw and after all you did, we could agree that Satan existing and having a son is not impossible"

"Maybe" she conceded. "But it would kill you to see Michael as what he is, instead of what you feared him to be?"

"I think not" not a lie and not a truth either. Terry is still firm on her beliefs as is Kitty. Both Pryde women are equally stubborn right now and both think this is each other greatest flaw.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Prof X is looking at some footage of Michael Darkholme. Speaking with friends (how quick he is to make more friends), studying, partying (this one image is the reason for the kids to be grounded as their secret party wasn´t a secret at that time) and of course, getting together with Kitty Pryde.

"Is time to test him" Michael stated and Courtney Ross is in the room with him, her magic is mostly connected to her domains, after all, Courtney is just a servant of Zaorva, but, she has her little tricks.

"Test? I think the best case here is to kill while he´s sleeping, Charles" Courtney nows how unpleasant the image would be, but, this is the only solution. "Thor has been corrupted thanks to the little demon, I´m sure. The Avengers are no more and Doom is too silent...Xavier, kill the child. Kill him now"

"No!" Prof X stated. "Not if there´s something worth saving in him. Besides, Dr Strange is also silent, is also working..." and Courtney stops him.

"He´s trying to speak with Pheonix...we need a plan C if that monster turns out to be a bigger monster than we thought"

"And so far?"

"Pheonix is not returning the calls. Dr Strange is not pleased...and you should kill the child NOW"

"No, one test, I just need one test...if he fails...you, Dr Strange and even Doom can kill him, hell, I´ll gladly help, all I ask is one test" he pleads and he remembers flashes of his son, Legion, and how Xavier was more than ready to murder the boy and...how in the end, he did.

Courtney closes her eyes. "One test. One, and if he fails...we´ll kill him and not give a damn about your opinion"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Clea provides the news for Dr Doom. The King of this country can ignore the rejection Clean offered to him and be professional, as much Doom is a villain even him has standers, and her news pleased Doom greatly.

"The Avengers are no more. The X-men are afraid. Thor is too tired of Earth to care and he´s taking care of his daughter along with Amora, who has no intention in interfering with our plan as long we stay away from her island" and Doom, for the moment, has no problem in fulfil this small request even if he would love to have such powerful kid on his side. "Hela is still fighting Thanos...uhm, fighting and fucking" and even Doom makes a gross face even behind the iron mask.

"Uhm, great, we can carry on...and Prof X´s test?"

"Is ready to crash and burn as soon you gave your word"

"Excellent, Clea, prepare yourself...because this little test will be bloody and will end the X-men in one strike"

"As you wish"


	17. Part 17

N/A: This is getting to the end. A few more chapters and is over. And look, no incest.

Rogue is an attentive person, if nothing else, or even if people sometimes don´t think Rogue is that attentive as a person. Either way, Rogue can declaim how her mother is losing her sanity over Michael Darkholme and she knows her mother will go extra miles to recover her son, but, this lead to an ethical question: Was Raven right in lock up the antichrist? Was Mike the antichrist all along? and was Rogue right in remain silent?

"No, probably not!" Rogue declares to herself. Ever since the whole fiasco with Sabertooth, one that Rogue does not need to re-think of all the details, the families start to peering Raven closely and are slowly taking their children from the school.

Irene seems amused, but, she sees the future and maybe saw this school wouldn´t last forever. In moments like this, and those are very rare, Rogue resents her other mother a little. "It was you, right? You are the one to put ideas in his head!"

Irene was sewing. Being blind is just a state of mind if you ask Irene, of course. The woman stops sewing, a bride gall, and offers a small smile for Rogue and is full of secrets as always. "Rogue, I never put any idea in his head...all I did is give him a new outlook of the sort. The rest? it was all on him"

"You speak as if you´re proud of him!"

"Would you prefer him to be locked on the attic?"

"Then...why you didn´t release him, mother wouldn´t never...I was too scared to back then...and what´s your excuse?"

"I saw the possibilities, Rogue, and you still haven´t noticed what change here. Your brother needs to be free as he needs to learn on his own what life truly means. I could have set him free, yes, but...it would have prejudice a set of events right now"

"Sometimes, I hate your powers"

"Sometimes, I hate them too"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr Strange is trying to do contact with Pheonix. A safer bet, if you ask Dr Strange about such a stupid idea. So far, all he got is nothing and one should consider themselves lucky for such results, however, Dr Strange is not counting his luck right now.

"Knock, knock" Clea pretends to knock on his door and Dr Strange sees his ex-wife and his first student glaring at him a bit awkward. Oh, the last time they saw each other it wasn´t very nice to put mildly.

"Are you bedding Doom now?" not the best question to make here, but, really, their break up was not very nice and Dr Strange is still salty about some words Clea used.

"No, unlike you, Doom is not keen on sleeping with students" Clea offers coldly. "But, I´m here to easy one of your worries. Stephen...stop calling an Outer God, Doom has everything under control"

Stephen claps his hand sarcastically. "Doom? The villain has all under control? What a relief!"

Clea is not impressed. "Doom has a plan and one that does not involve calling the OUTER GODS, Stephen...that was a terrible idea in the first place and I´m here to warn you. DON´T CALL PHEONIX"

"Why? What´s Doom´s plan for everything? Tell me, Clea, what your new lover is doing..." and Clea slap him, again, an encore of their last meeting, and she sighs tiredly.

"Since you and your iluminatis friends are so pals...try to understand for yourself" and she leaves in a hasty leaving Dr Strange behind who is nursing the slap on his cheek.

"What´s going here?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Prof X is pondering a test. A test to say if the antichrist should be murder or not, what test could prove a person´s goodness in such a short time? And, an idea pop in his mind.

A simple test of who he would choose. Kitty or his sister? And this makes the man smile, not happily, a grimace of sorts as he asks Jean Grey to come to see him.

"Jean, I have a mission for you..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Scarlet Witch's spells are efficient. But, Pietro´s super speed, a simplistic way to label it, proves to be even deadlier as now Wanda has news to share to Doom.

"So, that´s the plan? Predictable...But useful to us, good work, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch"

Pietro is curious now. "And what you´ll do?"

"Me? I´ll give him a fair chance as well. What if one of them get hurt and the blame goes on Michael? Who you think he´ll pick?" and now Wanda is irate.

"YOU. TOLD. ME. YOU. WOULDN´T. HURT. KITTY!"

"And I´ll keep my word, Wanda, but...Michael needs to believe is real, needs to believe the injuries are real...I gave my word that both girls won´t be harmed."

And Scarlet Witch own wrath is very visible in her expression and crimson eyes. "And Veela?"

"Oh, you´re very maternal, Wanda, who would think that?" Doom seems amused. "Clea haven´t told you? She´s with Thor and Enchantress on the island...Now, Scarlet Witch, what you know about the Pheonix?"

"She´s an Outer God...why?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael Darkholme is doing one of his favourite hobbies, painting, and he likes to paint things he dreams about, sometimes is just a mix of colours and shapes that make no sense, but, today, his number one fan has to say that this work is...

"A bit creepy. Did you saw one of those disasters movies?" Kitty asked as she looks at the towers ablaze and wonders which movie could have inspired this scene.

"Oh, well, I guess I did. Uhm, what you think?"

"A tad creepy, but, you know, aside from that you draw and paint very well...it even seems as I´m looking to the real thing and that´s a tad creepy" Kitty respond and Michael nods seeing her point. As she speaks about the tower Michael notices the bald man screaming on the corner of the painting. And flashes a small smile. A ghost one. 

"Do you want me to paint something else?"

"Yes, I love your paints, yes, even your creepy ones"

"Sure, sure. Hey, I did something else too and is not a tower ablaze. I promise" and is an image of cats, a cute image that has the approval of Kitty Pryde, and Michael is starting to draw something else. A new future now.


	18. Part 18

N/A: Ok, more chapters and I´ll end this story. Here we see the test being prepared.

Remy meet Storm aka Ororo Monroe in Cairo, Egypt, and he was aware she was no longer a thief, yet, it didn´t stop him to admire this old past of her. When they first spoke, still in Cairo, the woman offers him a place among the X-men and it was tempting to accept the offer, however, Remy wasn´t ready...and if he can be honest with himself, maybe, just maybe, he will never be.

"The X-men will always have their open door for you, my friend" she did promise and Remy had to believe if nothing else, because, if Ororo turns into the woman she is now, then, maybe Remy can be a hero. Maybe.

Nowadays, Ororo is picking her cellphone when she notices the notification of Gambit and is quick to answer his request. "Gambit, which cat you found today?" and to her surprise this time the talk is not about cats.

"No cats, Ororo...I want to talk about a boy named Michael Darkholme...I know his sister and she wants to say hi to him"

"And his mother also wants to say hi, Gambit?"

"No, I promise, only Rogue"

"Is not exactly my call if Michael does not want...but if, big if here, he wants to meet her...it can be arranged"

"Thank you, Ororo"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

With the absence of the Avengers, and no one in the media will ever let this be forgotten so soon, people are speculating who will take the mantle of the Avengers. Sure, the Fantastic Four is dealing with some of the Avengers´rogues, but, it´s too much for them and with Sue Storm pregnant for the second time...they´ll need help.

"Scott?" Jean asked as the young man is looking at the TV. Once again, the news is showing facts about the Avengers and Scott is not thrilled. "You´ll get older faster this way"

Now the man looks back to the red hair and offers a tiny smile. "You would love me even if I had white hair, right?"

"Of course, but I´m dumping you if you get bald"

"Ouch"

Then Scott confess because what´s the point in keeping secrets from Jean anyway? "I´m afraid the X-men will be called to take down some of those rogues ...Dr Reeds was not exactly subtle in this idea, and, I not sure if we´re ready to take them down"

"Doubting, my fearsome leader?"

"Worrying, yes"

Jean Grey then reveals a sad smile. Another confession is on the making. "Scott, you know I follow Prof X´s words. I believe in his dream. But...what you think of his actions lately?" Scott has no response to this question as Jean predicted. "In regards to Michael? is he the real antichrist or is this all a lie everyone is believing? I´d not know...but I know you would be a better leader...I have faith in you"

"Jean?"

"I made my choices and I know in the end, you´ll make yours...so, if you take me out from the team...I´ll understand"

"Jean...what the Prof asked you to do?"

"In one word? lie"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

When Michael was alone in that attic. When Michael used to dream of being free(and what he would do? So many possibilities, so many ideas...and now as if Life is mocking him...he´s out in the open, free, but, with no idea on what to do) and still remembers the rumours, the hints and the low sounds emitting from the corner of his attic...his companionship listening to his screams and frustrations. An imaginary friend, or friends, who soothe his soul.

Now, Michael is no longer alone. He has friends and Kitty. There´s no need for those imaginary friends to exist still, but, Michael still sees and hear them.

"Am I the antichrist?" Michael asked emotionless. Never let people know what he´s truly feeling. They can take advantage of you, is what Mommy Irene used to tell him.

The creatures only peering at him. Waiting too.

"Can I command you to leave?"

And the creatures leave him alone. Michael is back to gaze at the ceiling. Michael has so many ideas and plans, but, life is mocking him as Michael is lacking the courage to take the first step.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The day arrives as always, the birds even begin to chipper as Ororo is trending her garden, Logan is taking care of his bike and the other students are waking up for their usual routine, however, someone asked something that will forever change everything.

"Hey, is anyone here saw Kitty?" 

And Michael is silently looking for his friend. Terry Pryde now realises she didn´t see her daughter for a while and now, as any normal mother, is concerned for her safety.

"Where is Kitty?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is not a reckless girl Marrow could point out she´s too reliable and a bit of nerd, but, the point is...Kitty Pryde is not the type of person that would be in this situation. Fate, however, completely disagrees as Kitty is tied up in a strange place along with unconscious Rogue.

"Rogue? Rogue? Can you hear me?" Kitty speaks again but Rogue seems to be out of it. That worried Kitty even if she has mixed feelings in regards to what the older girl did to her little brother.

Trying to phase proves to be extremely painful, which it scared her because normally she could phase so easily and so painless. She tries to assert the situation, it seems she´s on an abandoned warehouse ("makes me think of Batman´s comics") and she focuses her magic to send a message to the X-men.

No, to send a message to Michael first. She can always count with Michael to help her.

"Michael, please, the situation here is...scary" Kitty deliver her message and give as much information she could give, meanwhile, her eyes are searching for her captors.

How odd...there´s no one here aside from me and Rogue.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney is drinking Mimosa in her white palace, however, the beverage is far from help in the relaxation as the woman is vexing inside in her own words, Prof X is a fool, and his test will only proof this boy must be killed asap.

Dr Strange is in the palace as well and seems to agree with the sentiment as well, but, one problem arises. "How can we kill something like him? Pheonix refuses to help and...Zaorva is hard to make contact"

Courtney looks at him as if he´s stupid, but, refuses to tell the secrets to summon Zaorva to Dr Strange. To be fair, she knows he wouldn´t believe even if she shows to him. (put a dog on a pentagram and makes all people give lots of kisses...Zaorva favours dogs, again, no one would believe and maybe is for the better)

"I have no idea. I sincerely have no idea"

"There´s a way to kill him, but, Dr Strange...half of the US will be affected...are you ready to face the consequences?"

"The percentage of death?"

"50% if we´re lucky"

"Very well, I´m listening"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Doom is drinking wine as Clea Strange and Merlin announced what Courtney and Dr Strange plan to do, in their eyes, they hope for Doom to stop this madness, but, sadly, Doom is not exactly hell-bent in stop such foolish.

"Their stupidity is my greatest strength...if they want to end their country in this plan...then is not Doom´s problem"

And the two women exchange eyes and fear is laced in their eyes. What will happen now?


	19. chapter 19

N/A: Merciful short, if we are lucky.

How to summon Pheonix? Shouldn´t be a daunting task as Pheonix likes the attention, and for everyone sake, no one here will make jokes about Pheonix being a celebrity who hogs all the social media, but for once, contact Pheonix is being harder than Dr Strange hope for.

"Didn´t your Ex told you this is a bad idea?" Agatha spoke with a bit condescending tone as Dr Strange still looks at the sacred scrolls given by the Shiars (a token present for his help) and finally looks at Agatha who is drinking her tea and not giving much thought about the stereotypes of her nation. She´s a British woman through and through, but, she can be a cliche from times to times.

"Yes, she did...but...what can kill an antichrist?" is a question that plagues his mind from time to time relentless. And again, Agatha is giving more importance to her tea than Dr Strange´s plight.

"You made a reasonable good tea, Dr Strange, so, I´ll tell you something, pay attention my good and stupid Dr" and she offers a ghost of a smile. "Zaorva is the one who crafts antichrists as well IT, if you are to call help from the Outer Gods...why not go to Arkham or to the endless garden?" and this question makes the man pale and gulps loudly.

"Then...how..."

"Instead of thinking about how to kill, think about how to make sure his rule won´t be our ending"

"....I never thought about that"

"Yes, because you like to sleep with your students, by the way, how was Meghan?" she looks to her right to see a girl with pink hair and butterfly wings and wearing a sheet over her body. "How was your night? Do you eat anything?"

Dr Strange and Pixie are left speechless as their so secret rendezvous is no longer a secret. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

If you´re to ask Rogue about her family, if she ever wanted a little brother, it would be hard to question to make as she still recalls her blood family. Her mother, from blood and still has her face burned in Rogue´s mind, used to be a hippie who believed in the elder Gods and Outer Gods. Her mother trades a mortal life for ascension in the expanse of Rogue herself.

She knows, privately and she meant to keep like that, she has a brother named Fabian Cortez, a man who Rogue never will want to associate with in any form(in fact, she does not react to this name at all) and maybe, if Rogue can be sincere, she was happy to be the only child of Mystique and Destiny.

However, when Mystique arrived pregnantly and mumbling something about deals and demons, feverishly, and did deliver Michael Darkholme. "He´ll be the king of the nation...But the father will never see him. He can´t. He won´t" and those words still plague in her mind. And she remembers how it did make sense to put Michael in the attic because her mother, her real mother, told her so.

"Cherrie?" Remy asked as Rogue is spacing out too much. She isn´t complaining about Gambit´s food. "Are you ok?"

"No, I´m not sure if I was cut out to be a bigger sister to anyone" Rogue confessed and Gambit does not judge, well, he can´t judge as he was never a brother to anyone. Ok, that´s a lie Laura and Jubilee certainly seem him as a bother figure. 

Still, the point remains, Gambit was adopted into a thieving guild and was the only child there.

"Well, I doubt that I think you´re just a person who made a mistake, but, really...I think every big brother or big sister figure makes mistakes too...look at Scott and Alex" Gambit concludes and Rogue has a small smile now, and for this small moment, is enough for Gambit.

His cellphone rings. And he arches an eyebrow at the message. "Is Ororo, she is cancelling the visit...something bad happened, someone, kidnap a student ...one named Kitty Pryde" and this provoke a reaction on Rogue.

"Wait? Kitty?"

"You know her?"

"She may as well be the only friend my brother has. Gambit, I´ll help"

"Well, guess we´ll then"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty tries to break off the chains and still calls for Rogue as dread increases in her being since Rogue is not answering. "Ok, I need to use a spell" and she concentrates enough to gather her mana and conjure a spell. Thanks to Scarlet Witch lessons, Kitty manages to break free of her chains.

Kitty walks towards Rogue, but, as she walks she notices the distance between Rogue and herself are increased abnormally. "Ok, this is not a mere warehouse." and she stops. Halting on her tracks as she watches the place.

"What´s the last thing I remember before waking up here?!" Kitty closes her eyes and remembers going to sleep, remembers someone calling for her and ...a gap in her memories. "This is not real" Kitty is not thrilled with such discovery, but, one step at the time. "Am I a victim of astral projection?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Prof X is one of the best telepaths in the world or maybe that´s what he thought so, as for doing this little test, Prof X needed to get help from Emma Frost(it was a call from Jean Grey that allow the woman to even hear him out and yes, Jean is not thrilled either) and a deal was made.

"I hope you understand Charles...this is a stupid plan and I´m only helping because Jean here...asked me for" and she has that smile that would grant a punch from Jean. Prof X, if everything went alright, promised himself to thank Jean...humiliate herself (her pride) to get Emma on his side is ...not unappreciated. 

"Duly noted" Prof X states coldly as both are using their powers to trick Kitty Pryde and is not an easier task as her mind is really strong and is already figuring out.

"Aside from getting Jean to beg, I hope you keep your side of the deal" and again, Prof X agrees coldly. "By the way, why me? Why not your precious Jean Grey?"

"Because you lead the death of some of your students and Jean really does not want to do this"

Emma Frost didn´t like this reply and maybe this was the cause for the illusion to break or maybe Kitty Pryde´s mind is way stronger than Emma predicted, either way, their little test has the count numbers now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Micahel Darkholme is with a group to retrieve Kitty. From what Ororo told them, Kitty is in dark place(the Kenyan woman shiver for a moment, briefly as it is, because she thought in a tight spot and she still fearing small places) and needs help. Michael has nothing against Storm, but, at the instant, Michael chooses to ignore her orders for one reason.

"Is this all a fucking test?" Michael asked to no one and the team is looking at him as if he´s insane. Logan has his claws ready (in his mind, all prolly of Mystique is evil) Ororo does not see what the blue boy meant by that and the rest is equally confused.

"I know where Kitty is...Don´t worry Storm, Kitty is not in a small place, Prof X couldn´t place her in a small place" Michael state and with a snap of his fingers, the team is where Prof X and Emma Frost are with a Kitty Pryde trying to wake up (wincing here and there and even moving her fingers. Her mind is too strong) and the team is not seeing this image with kind eyes.

"Chuck, what the hell is this? Why is this bimbo here?" Logan asked and Emma Frost is done being insulted and uses her powers on Logan and really, Logan has no ammunition against Emma Frost.

"Logan!" Ororo states and tries to use her powers on Emma Frost, but, the woman is falling on the ground as Charles is too. She looks next to her and sees Michael controlling them. "Michael, what are you doing?"

"Ororo, I´m saving Kitty. That´s what I´m doing" He explains as if is the easier thing in the world and with another snap, the secret room is gone as Kitty is almost waking up. "He made a test to see if I´m evil...well, I think he´s evil...so I should punish him, right?"

And Ororo wants to tell him no, don´t hurt Prof X but in a chose between Prof X and Logan...Storm pick Logan who is slowly coming to his conscious. The man is blabbing (it seems to still have a sense of who he is) and asking if this is heaven. "Sure, you are romantic when you almost die" She speaks wondering if that was the right choice because after this...there´s no more Prof X.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doom is more than happy when he arrives in the school of the X-men to see the place half-destroyed (oh, it was calculated, not an accident. His magic grows stronger each day) and the X-men are disorientated, oh, without a leader...good.

Doom is not surprised to see Michael holding an already waken Kitty Pryde and is not exactly happy with the X-men, and Doom noticed, to his happiness, the girl isn´t happy either. Good. It will further his plans.

"I know who you are, Doom...what do you want?"

"I want to help you, antichrist...to help you to achieve what you want, to give you a safer environment, no test, no lies...Latveria would be more than happy to offer a home for you" and his eyes trail to Kitty "and to your friend too"

Terry is not happy with this. She´s scream about and even goes to Kitty begging for her to not go, but, maybe it was the illusion Emma Frost put on her or maybe it was the fact Prof X was using her as a bait, whatever the case may be, Kitty only shakes her head at her mother and looks at Michael.

"Tell us more about Latveria"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue arrives at the mansion to see Doom(who doesn´t know King Victor Von Doom?) talking with two teens and an older woman. One is blue with golden eyes and the other is a girl with chestnut hair. And Rogue was there when they vanish in bright light. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Rogue asked and someone explains in a few words.

"Doom. Is what happened"


	20. Part 20

N/A: Something short but straight to the point. Time to show Mephisto.

Amora is busy and while Mephisto could make his presence known, but, considering Thor is there and they have bad blood among them, Mephisto decided he can do this on his own, after all, Mephisto is a powerful demon if nothing else.

If nothing else...right my dear Mephisto. Her voice is taunting him again and Mephisto trembles at he know full well what she is and what she wants and yet...she always manages to surprise him.

Is a talent of mine, my dear, and what you´re planning to do? Don´t lie to your mother.

"You´re not my mother..." Mephisto then rethinks this statement. If he denies what Zaorva is to him...does that mean he´s embracing his human side? "You made perfectly clear am I not your son!"

Guilt-tripping me? tsk tsk, one of LK´s kids tried to do the same...Pennywise, the dancing clown...a mother shouldn´t let a child misbehaving and Penny pick the wrong kids to kill.

Mephisto trembles again as he can feel, no, he can even taste how Celestial Mother is not happy with whatever Penny did, time to change the subject.

"I ...not sure what you´re to me...but I know that my plans don´t concern your worry, Celestial being" Mephisto tries to sit on his throne and he can hear her laugh again, too amused, too high and it makes Mephisto sweat again.

Don´t be afraid, confess to me your plan...I love antichrist´s stories and I know how it may play out, still, if this plan won´t affect my own...why not share?

"As if I could deny you anything, literally" and Mephisto sighs as he decides the smart decision here is to reveal the plan to one and only Zaorva. "You see, I need a son"

Opa, you have lots of sons and daughters.

"True, but, they are not the real antichrist, none of them lacks the blessing you bestow for so few" Mephisto frows at that. "Damien is a strong one, even if he´s a hero of sorts, but, he´s not as powerful as my last son...Michael Darkholme" he concludes.

Why wait so long to have a child blessed by me?

Her question is full of mirth and Mephisto can sense this is all a test and frankly, Mephisto is not sure how the score is going. "I fear you, I sometimes hate you, but, I fear you more...however, I know this could be my only chance to finally get back at Belasco and have my title as the ruler of Hell taken seriously"

Ohh is all about a title? Very well, You presume too much, Mephisto. Why Michael would help you? You´re an absent father for so long and Raven is as neurotic as one could be in this situation.

"Wait a minute, I couldn´t exactly take the baby with me, you know this, besides, I know he would grow healthy and is ready to explore his real powers and I ..." Mephisto stops as he can feel her tentacles on his lips.

Shush, you put all your eggs in one basket and now the basket may be broken. Mephisto, Mephisto...kids blessed my touch have their powers and those powers are theirs, not yours. Got it? If Michael does choose your side ...it will cement you as a good and smooth talker nothing more or less.

"Have I ever told you how much you frighten me?"

124555 times, actually, and in thought is much more.

Mephisto takes courage to make a request. "Mother, may I be excused to go to the mortal plane?"

hahaha saying you fear me but is asking for my permission? Ok, Mephisto, you have my permission to leave your realm and visit your son...remember, his power is his own...you can´t steal his powers ...do I make myself clear?

"As always, mother!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue is not having a great time and Remy is doing all he can to help the woman who´s at the verge of crying and again, Remy never saw Rogue crying and much less in such state. One week has to pass by and Prof X is declared dead and Scott is revealed to be Prof X´s heir and now Storm is the defacto leader and well, no one is complaining nor celebrating as the school is in repairs.

"So...you knew this would happen?" Ororo asked Jean who is not denying the plan nor her involvement.

"Prof X thought Michael was the real antichrist and needed a proof he was worth saving any proof, so he stages for Kitty to be kidnapped and Michaek should pick between Rogue, his sister or Kitty, the right answer" now Rogue pipes in angrily how dare this bald man tries to manipulate her little brother?

"WHAT? He put Kitty in danger just to prove my brother was worthy?" and Rogue was about to take her glove out and cause damage but Storm prevents this as Ororo raises her hand and let Jean continue, however, is important to note how Storm has no warm in her face.

"The right answer would be Michael wanting to save both of them...but, he somehow manages to see the illusion the White Queen and Prof X crafted along with Kitty being able to resist the illusion and ...well, the rest is the rest"

Storm closes her eyes clearly disappointed in Jean. "I´m not happy to know you knew and let it happen...your hands may not be covered in blood, but, still don´t make you innocent...however, we won´t expel you...we have more important matters to deal with"

"YEAH, LIKE FIND MY BROTHER" Now Rogue is facing Storm and she´s furious. "My brother was driven by your folks' manipulations and..." Storm arch one eyebrow.

"And your mother locks him in an attic for all his life, yes, he told us that. Your brother may not want to be saved"

"WHO YOU KNOW?"

"You never saved him before..." and Rogue would have preferred Storm to strike her with a lightning bolt.

"Ah didn´t. AH made mistakes and just want my brother...just that" Rogue falls on her knees now.

"We don´t have contact with Latveria, but, the FF have" now Storm speaks in kinder ay as much the situations allow it. "And the FF owns us a favour that we´ll charge if you want to save your brother trust in us...we´ll try...but, sometimes ...we can´t save someone that does not want to be saved..."

"Remy told me something like that...maybe he is better off without me...either way, I just want to apologise if nothing else" Rogue explains and rose from the ground as she goes to Remy´s side.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven Darkholme is a woman who can be anyone, but, deep down, and this is something she can´t forget, you can´t change what makes her Raven Darkholme and right now as she is facing with Sabertooth she´s dealing with one of her many mistakes who can only smile at her as if nothing else happened.

"I know is you, Mephisto!" Raven explains and with a snap of his fingers his disguise is over and his crimson glory is present.

"Hello, Raven...how life´s treating you?"

"What you want?"

"Our son...you knew this would come"

"He´s not here...and you can´t enter Doom´s domains" she replies and now Mephisto laughs amused and Raven is not getting why he´s laughing.

"Raven, darling, I have something Doom wants more than anything...and he´ll help me"

"What? power?"

"I have his mother"


	21. Part 21

N/A: Ok, here we go. Using the motifs of the mother here.

Terry Pryde was not a woman to stay home all day, no sir, she certainly likes an adventure, however, lately, Terry´s adventures have been label as chaotic to mind-blowing and Terry would like to go home if possible, of course, Kitty Pryde has a strong will about staying on Michael´s side.

So, in regards to this decision, Terry ended up in Latveria as an honourable guest from King Doom himself and yes, Terry does not like the name Doom and really does not like this place, but, what can she do? Take Kitty back pulling her hair all the way? She can´t do that.

Her room is nice-is not the word she would use to express anything regards Doom- it has nice furniture, painting and it has the best view of the city. Roma people are thriving here and while she can appreciate this...

"Kitty, this place is Doom. Why must you stay here?" she asked her daughter one last time. Too tired of hearing the same answer. Why is her daughter the epicentre of the antichrist.

Kitty bites her lips and said. "Because he´s here. Doom is here with him...and I need to save him, look, I´m not sure if he´s the real antichrist or just a powerful mutant, either way, many people will try to explore his powers and I need to make sure that no one will manipulate him..." Kitty completes and Terry looks defeats now.

"Ok, and how can you know he´s not manipulating you, Kitten?" is a question that has been plaguing Terry´s mind and it seems only Terry because Kitty has an answer for that too with 100% sincerity.

"He hasn´t manipulated me, mother, we trust each other" is spoken with such sincerity that Terry wants to believe. She recalls that Prof X did that test, let´s call as such, on Michael using her only daughter and Terry ponders for a minute. Only a minute.

Maybe...I´m wrong about him, maybe. He´s not that bad. 

And she decides to just hug her daughter and let go of those thoughts. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Victor Von Doom is a child. No matter what he does, no matter what he tells the others, Victor Von is still a child in search of his mother. To say he cope with her death poorly is not enough to say in his case. The man mixed magic and science to achieve both arts, yet, all this means nothing if his mother is not here with him.

Michael is peering through Doom as the man stops his lecture to gaze at a painting with such devotion-too devotion to be romantic as Michael deducts by himself- and waits to see what Doom will do. Michael was enjoying learning magic.

Doom seems to be back to reality as Doom clears his throat and decides to explain himself to his charge now. "This is my mother, she was taken by me when I was little...I got revenge, of course, but..." Doom trails off and Michael speaks for Doom.

"Is not enough, right!?" and Michael offers a gentle smile and Doom nods focused on Michael as his eyes narrow at the teen. King Doom changes the subject (can´t show weakness ever. Michael know this by heart) and offers more information and resources to Michael.

"Michael, I´ll adopt you as my son and heir. You understand the reason, right?"

"Of course, and you´ll understand that I may not call you father, right?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue is at the FF and is demanding them to take her to Latveria, but, of course, Dr Reeds is not taking this demand so easily for a couple of reasons that Invisible Woman is explaining-she noticed the ashamed look on Jean Grey´s look and how she seems to quiet to Invisible Woman- and is having patient even though she´s pregnant.

"Doom banned us for the moment and he does have diplomacy prevent us to barking at Latveria" Sue stated and then address Jean- her once a student at some point in the past- in a calm tone and privately. "Jean, what´s going on?"

"Prof X did bad decisions and I helped...Am I a still a good person?"

Rogue, on the other hand, is more than ready to fight everyone but Gambit prevents her-no one needs to see an angry Rogue-and tries to think outside the box.

"Ok, so is possible to talk with Doom? You two have history and I know...Doom seems to be arrogant enough to have your number and answer at any minute, so...can you call them?" Gambit started gazing at Dr Reeds.

"I can try...Victor is not a predictable man..."

A few minutes passed and communication was establish. Doom was short and polite as possible. Michael is with him and he´s alright and no, he´s studying now and won´t be able to call, try later. And Rogue is more determined than ever to go rescue her little brother.

Are you sure he needs or wants to be saved?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael is walking among Latveria with Kitty-her mother is still uncomfortable around him and Michael does not mind too much, eventually, she´ll stop- and admiring the beauty of the city. Kitty is impressed by the art and is not entirely pleased how some ladies seem to be all over Michael.

"Is because I´m the heir of the throne?" Michael asked amused and Kitty pouts at that and Michael thinks she looks cute like that, however, he needs to make Kitty realize he does like Kitty and only her. "Kitty, I´d not care for those ladies. I ..." he tries to say something else but stops and Kitty is the one blushing here.

"Ok. I..." she looks bashful here. A sincere coy in her expression that Michael truly admires in her. Michael wants to kiss Kitty, but, he knows this should be a move coming from her. Michael loves Kitty and what´s love if not a bit of manipulation?

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mephisto is not one to be subtle and Doom is aware of that. How Mephisto break the security branches in his castle remains a mystery - Clea put strongest fields, but, Mephisto is another league of his own- Doom is nothing if an excellent player and he always plays to win. Sadly, the same can be said about Mephisto.

"I see, Zaorva blessed your child. I thought you feared her" Doom asked drinking one of his best wines as Mephisto does not seem offended, far from it, Mephisto seems far too happy to mind any indirect jab throw at him.

"Yes, well... Celestial Mother is not something you should take lightly, plus, we all know how mothers have an effect on us, right, Doom?" Mephisto´s smiles increase as Doom looks at the painting of his mother proving Mephisto´s words true and he knows it.

"Do you come here to humiliate me? Or to steal Michael? whatever the option you choose...you won´t live to tell the results"

"Humiliate you? Never. I came here to bargain...you have something I want...and I have something you desire since forever"

"What? Hell?"

"No, Victor...your dear mother! I can give her to you once and for all." And Mephisto watches now Doom looks like a lost boy glaring at, searching and panicking about the loss of his mother. Mephisto is pleased and Doom made a decision.

"You want Michael"

"And you want your mother back"


	22. Part 22

N/A: Here we go. The last part, btw, I know Doom has a son but is funny how sometimes even Marvel forgets so...for this au I have an idea. Doom has a son who is bastard and wanted to be the next in line for the throne but Mike got this first.

Victor II is the son of Doom with one of his ladies-let´s put nicely as no one has any doubt what the said the lady was truly up to with her liaison with Doom- thanks to his "right of the lord" and managed to convince the child, Lucinda, from Roma´s origins, was elected as she even devises a fake marriage with Steven to get Doom´s attention and mission accomplished. Yet, Doom has no real interest in the baby.

Victor II was considered a bastard and with Doom not being interested in heirs it seems Victor II could have a chance in be the next ruler. And this was even increased as Doom himself provide for his tutelage and Victor II was so sure he was the next heir...but, now, all his mother´s plans and all his "father" (as Doom refuses to be his father. Steven takes the mantle) are for nothing.

"Michael Darkholme is the ruler?!" Victor II asked angrily spatting words at the news his mother is revelling and Steven is showing the same sentiment at the situation. All this was for nothing?

"Victor, the battle is not over!" his mother tries to sway him to the light. Giving hope that he can be the king of this nation, yet, Victor II is not having in his heart to believe.

"Mother, he never officializes me, never adopted me. What´s the point if he pays me for my education in fancy schools and colleges if in the end...I´m nothing for him. Mother, Mother what I do now?"

And all the mother cna do is hug her child and promise her-with all her heart as she´s crying sharing the pain of her only son- things will be better. The battle is not over.

"You were the one in line for his throne...if something were to happen..." She speaks loudly to herself and has a cunning gleam in her eyes. "If this strange blue boy were to vanish...my son would be back to the line of the throne"

"But...Doom ...may pick others to be in my rightful place"

"No, Doom is an arrogant man. If one adopted child won´t work for him. He won´t adopt ever again."

And the family plots together to secure their place in the throne. Victor II is happy to have such a mother at his side. Latveria will be ruler by someone with power and Victor II knows this person can be only referred to him and only him.

What´s stronger than a sorcerer?

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Terry Pryde notices the change of Doom-well, she never liked the man in the first place but Terry is nothing if a very perceptive person-and now Doom looks more depressed then ever. Right now, the man is looking at one of his paintings and Terry is unluckily to be there.

To be fair. She thought to herself, he never once told me if I truly can walk around here or not and never once stop me...if I´m that much of a bore for him...please God, let continue to be so.

Sadly, Doom did notice her-he stops his painting. A woman with curly raven hair and an angelical expression - and instead of being angry or something similar to the man, king, sorcerer or whatever- invites Terry to see his painting.

"Is my mother! Isn´t she amazing? I lost her when I was a small child ...and now I´ll get her back, isn´t that amazing?"

"Magic, I suppose" is what Terry speaks. "then why are you so depressed?"

"I...don´t know"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Mephisto honours his deals if nothing else-and Mephisto loves to play with the part of "nothing else"- and right now he has Doom´s mother next to him as Doom needs to fill his part of the deal, yet, the mother still believes in the best of her son. Something is amusing in her talk that allows Mephisto to make a small parallel with Raven Darkholme.

"So, you think your son won´t do it? Even if is the cost of your soul?" Mephisto asked amused at the mortal who while trembling in fear at his presence-and funny enough, Raven did tremble in fear at his sight once and never again- spoke with confidence how her son is noble and will never do such act.

Mephisto´s smile grew wilder when Doom shows up with Michael Darkholme next to him-his eyes are visibly showing his reluctance while Michael looks far too concealed to be either afraid of Mephisto or angry-and Mephisto watches in satisfaction as Doom´s mother (her name is long forgotten by Mephisto) looks in horror at her own son.

"NO, please, tell me you won´t do it" she´s begging and Doom ignores her as he speaks directly to Mephisto now. "Here is Michael your son...I brought him here...to hell as you requested. You can dissipate the illusion now" and adds "give my mother back!"

And the woman is now free to go to her son, however, she remains unmoved looking at Doom as if he slapped her face. "Victor, how could you? Made a deal with Mephisto? Sacrifice a child for this ..." and she crosses her arms at this.

Mephisto ignores this scene-a very amusing one if you ask Mephisto about it- and is looking directly at Michael. "You´re blue, just like her. Hello, Michael, I´m your father" silence is the answer as Michael only stares emotionless at his so-called father.

"I want to make a deal with you" and this time Michael decides to speak-never once he looks at Doom who was on his knees begging for his mother to listen to him.

"What can you give me that I won´t already be able to get it?" his answer is a bit colder and malicious-he´s aware of that, but, dealing with a smaller version of Satan Michael believes he´s free to speak a bit more cooler- as now his golden eyes turn crimson. "Father, you really don´t know...just like she never knew me...you thought I would bend down? No, no one will lock me up ever again" and with his own will Michael managed to destroy this part of Hell.

Now, they´re transported in a pocket dimension that Michael controls and Mephisto is impressed as is terrified-even more so as Michael is taking Doom´s soul and slowly changing Mephisto´s form into something less demonic as the mother was drifted away.

"Michael! What you did to my mother?"

"Show her mercy by freeing her from you!"

Mephisto is full human now. Doom is a statue now. Michael is breaking the statue piece by piece and as Mephisto has no power is easy prey to Michael.

"How about a deal, father? I´d not kill you here and there and you´ll never show your face here again or bother my plans..." and he smiles deep down Michael knows Mephisto is a toy from Zaorva and he can´t kill it, but, a bit of terror does not hurt anyway.

Mephisto gulps and curses himself. He thought this would be easier.

Oh my dear Mephisto. HER voice echoes in his mind. Kids can be so rebellious sometimes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"So...Mephisto shows up?" Kitty asked fearfully as Michael is giving the story of what truly happened "and you and Doom fought him?" Michael nods solemnly as he looks at the body display on the bed- fake as it can be no one managed to tell this is not a human body and certainly not Doom.

Not even Terry who is distrust of everything related to Michael can see an error in the body or in the story. If magic exists, if demons exist. Why not satan?

Clea is wiping at the loss of her boss-never lover as she couldn´t love him as he wishes- and thought the best way to honour his memory is to assert who will be on the throne- and she chooses now to speak how Michael is the next ruler of Lavteria. "Is what Victor would have wanted"

Michael looks at Kitty to see her reaction-this time there´s no pretence here- and Kitty opens her mouth and closes as she asks one thing only- "Michael, what we do?" Oh, this to Michael knows well enough.

"We shall honour Victor´s wish. I never wanted to be a ruler...but, I can´t leave Latveria without a king even more as is because of me Doom died" is a confession that earns sympathetic glares from everyone thanks to his fake story.

"Oh, Michael" Kitty hug him. Michael hugs her back. He´s not a good person. He knows, but, he hopes to not spiral down to madness and nothingness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been a year ever since Doom´s death shock the nation and the world- his heroic sacrifice to save a young mutant who he saw as his own son- is a story that people love to share and tell and Rogue is often hearing tales as Michael Darkholme ruling Latveria, well, not officially as Michael has now 16 years old but people seem to expect great things from him.

"Mommy" Rogue speaks to Irene who is listening to the news of Michael as well. "You saw this would happen?"

"Michael will be a good ruler and a good husband...And Rogue, my child, Michael is fine right now"

"Without us?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Michael!" Kitty speaks as the azzure boy-now a bit taller since last year- is guiding her hand towards the city and showing the changes his suggestion caused and Kitty is the one impressed and in awe at the sight of what they accomplished. "This is amazing!"

"I know...We did this together"

"Yes, together!" she flashes a gentle smile and her hand still holding his. Michael is so happy to the point he didn´t even notice a pair of eyes looking at his form with anything but contempt.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Mystique manages to infiltrate the house where Victor II is located-as all people present have one thing in their agenda how to take Michael out of the throne- she arrives there to see Victor II, Clea and Scarlet Witch present.

"Are we ready to do this?" Mystique asks as Terry Pryde enters in the room locking eyes to Mystique. "We need to take Michael down...we all have reasons to be here...I just want my son back. What happens with the nation of Latveria does not concern me"

"I just want my daughter to be safer from the Antichrist"


End file.
